


Pay, Play, Go.

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mild Language, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being adventurous never hurts anybody, but when Changmin and Kyuhyun go to a place just outside their comfort zone, they find themselves in a game of seduction. Who will become the victor? Who will be the loser? Or will it eventually end in a draw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> General idea was inspired by the film Magic Mike, but not the whole of it. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Kyuhyun groans as they wander further away from Itaewon subway station. “I thought we were going to our usual hangout?”

 

Changmin, all 6 foot something of him, nearly does the splits due to the icy ground.

 

That cheers Kyuhyun immediately, sniggering as his buddy hisses in pain, rubbing at his thigh as Kyuhyun carefully sticks to the sides of the businesses littering the street they just turned down.

 

“A classmate recommended it,” Changmin hisses out, smacking Kyuhyun as he catches up to his slow pace.

 

“I told you to never listen to Key’s recommendations again!” Kyuhyun complains, gasping when he nearly slipped. “Don’t you remember where we ended up last time due to him?”

 

Changmin waves his concern off. “It wasn’t that bad.”

 

Kyuhyun sputters in anger. “I had a _teenager_ up in my face because I mocked their idol!”

 

“You shouldn’t have mocked the lad.”

 

Kyuhyun skids as he tries to smack his mate.

 

 

 

Shifting slightly, Kyuhyun eyes the building they’re in. “This is the place?”

 

Changmin nods as he looks down at his phone with the directions on it. “He said to go up to the fifth floor.”

 

Kyuhyun eyes the soju-only bar that was full with old men. “I have a bad feeling about this place.”

 

Changmin rolls his eyes as he press the call button again. “Key says that it’s nothing like the other floors.”

 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Kyuhyun points out as he loosens his thick scarf.

 

“Strip club.”

 

Kyuhyun nearly strangles himself.

 

“What?!” He hisses, his face burning. “Please tell me I fucking didn’t hear that right.”

 

Changmin gives him a smirk. “We’re going to experience something out of our comfort zones.”

 

“I think you are,” Kyuhyun hisses, heel turning to leave. “You’re on your own.”

 

As he tries to leave, Changmin grabs the hood of his coat, stopping him. “You were the one complaining how we don’t do anything exciting!”

 

Kyuhyun fights to escape. “I meant something normal that university students do!”

 

“They do this too,” Changmin argues. “We’re just too boring not to do anything that requires effort.”

 

“I’m not watching someone take their clothes off!”

 

Hearing someone cough, Kyuhyun feels his body freeze as he looks behind him to see two very pretty girls blushing.

 

“I fucking hate you,” Kyuhyun hisses at Changmin, voice almost shrill as he moves aside for the girls to get into the elevator.

 

Changmin refuses to let go of him as he smiles at the girls. “It’s what you get for acting like an idiot,” he hisses back.

 

Before Kyuhyun can retort, one of the girls cough again to get their attention. “Are you getting in?”

 

“No.” Kyuhyun says first, bowing his head. “No, we’re not.”

 

Changmin gives him a murderous look as the doors shut. “Dick.”

 

“Let me go,” Kyuhyun orders calmly, eyeing the male’s arm.

 

Changmin shakes his head as he reaches to call the button again. “Can we at least go up and see what the place looks like?”

 

Kyuhyun gawks at him. “I am not seeing some poor person swinging around a pole!”

 

Changmin tugs him over to the lifts, ignoring him. “If you just come up to see, I’ll buy you lunch for a week.”

 

Kyuhyun shuts up. He loves his food. He loves free food even more.

 

“I can decide what to eat?” He barters, and Changmin sighs, almost painfully, as he nods.

 

Kyuhyun grins. “Deal.”

 

Changmin lets him go as the lift comes back down again. Getting inside and pressing for the fifth floor, Kyuhyun tries to ignore the nervous flutter in his stomach that was starting to make him nauseous the closer they got.

 

As they arrived at the floor, Kyuhyun literally dragged his feet as he followed an eager Changmin out.

 

It was a lobby they were faced with, with a bouncer standing on one side of the double doors leading into the club and a clerk dressed in casual smart attire stood off to the side behind a little podium looking thing.

 

Approaching them slowly, Kyuhyun couldn’t even meet the bouncer’s gaze.

 

“Two?” The clerk asks politely, smiling.

 

Changmin nods, already getting his wallet out.

 

Kyuhyun stops him. “You said we were only looking!”

 

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “We need to pay in order to get inside.”

 

Kyuhyun tightens his grip. “We made a deal.”

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. “I’m paying, so chill out.”

 

Kyuhyun glares at him, tempted to just leave his ass here.

 

As Changmin exchanges the money, the clerk gives them both a receipt.

 

Seeing their confused faces, the clerk laughs. “It’s so you get your first drink free.”

 

Changmin brightens at that.

 

“Dick,” Kyuhyun mutters under his breath as he follows the lanky male to the doors.

 

“Have a good night!” the clerk says as the bouncer halts them, causing Kyuhyun to stiffen from the male’s intimidating aura.

 

“No cameras,” the bouncer warns, and both of them nod sharply. “Act like human beings and not animals.”

 

Kyuhyun takes offense to that immediately. “Excuse me-”

 

Changmin grabs him and drags him inside as the bouncer lets them through.

 

Kyuhyun has to admit, the place isn’t what he had been expecting.

 

He had pictured poles dotted about the place with a few chairs here and there so that people could relax and get grinded on, but as he and Changmin gawked at the place, he prefered this version.

 

“Well,” Changmin begins as they head towards a free table. “Key did say it was different.”

 

“It’s like a lounge,” Kyuhyun comments as he eyes the small t-shaped stage as they weave their way between other tables that were already occupied. “Wait, did you get it wrong?”

 

Changmin gives him an offended look. “What?”

 

Kyuhyun pulls the comfy looking chair out. “I mean, maybe this is the place where they don’t take off all their clothes?” he says as they sit down.

 

“You mean burlesque?” Changmin corrects and Kyuhyun nods. “Nah, Key said it was a strip joint.”

 

Kyuhyun looks around the place again. “Looks nothing like one.”

 

“Whatever,” Changmin says as he takes off his coat. “I’ll go get the drinks.”

 

Kyuhyun stares after the male before it clicks in his head.

 

He’s sitting at a fucking table.

 

“Dick,” Kyuhyun growls out as he stubbornly sits in with his jacket and scarf on still. “We’re only meant to look and leave!”

 

Glaring at his mate’s back, Kyuhyun tries to block out the excited murmurs going on around him. The atmosphere was thick with it, and as the people from the bar came to situate themselves at a table, Kyuhyun could feel the anticipation build.

 

As Changmin came back with two beers, the lights dimmed and someone squealed loudly, unable to contain themselves.

 

Accepting the drink, Kyuhyun stared at the vast majority of the audience being women with only a couple of men here and there.

 

“Min,” Kyuhyun whispers as he frowns. “Why is there only like fifteen men in this room?”

 

Changmin shrugs as he takes a sip of his beer. “Chicks can watch other chicks dance.”

 

Kyuhyun slaps the male at the way of casually addressing the girls. “Dick.”

 

“Welcome!” came an amplified voice from the stage, and Kyuhyun’s eyebrows raised at seeing the…interesting male standing up there.

 

A couple girls screamed, and the male smirked, his eyes rimmed in black eyeliner, his cheeks sharp, and his wave-styled short deep red hair catching the lighting and accentuating his pale skin.

 

Kyuhyun’s gaze dropped down to take in the male’s outfit.

 

The male’s build was slender, almost feminine, and the tight black pants that had leather panels over the thighs just made the male’s legs look longer and thinner. The deep wine loose shirt he was wearing hung loosely on his frame, dropping off one of his shoulders, baring a sharp collarbone.

 

“Y’all ready for the action?” the male asks coyly as he struts down the stage slowly, his hips grabbing attention.

 

More women screamed, and Kyuhyun glanced to see a few barely containing themselves.

 

A flick of the hair, and the male smirked. “Of course you are,” he purrs.

 

Kyuhyun sees Changmin’s face cringe at that, making him snort quietly.

 

“Now, I know most of you know who I am and who is to come,” the male begins as he continues to walk around, “but for those who are new and fresh, my name is Kim Heechul and I am the boss here.”

 

“Interesting,” he hears Changmin mutter. “Is this even the norm?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs.

 

“Now, I do indulge in a little performance here and there, but tonight,” Heechul stops, a predatory glint in his eyes as he leans down towards a group of tables. “Tonight is not that night.”

 

The ladies groan, actually looking disappointed.

 

“But, before the night can begin, let’s go over a few rules,” Heechul drawls as he takes to the center of the stage.

 

“I only have two,” Heechul says as he looks out at them. “The first, you enjoy every single second and show just how much you enjoy it by how much you can stuff down their pants!”

 

The crowd cheers, even a few men.

 

“Second!” Heechul turns slowly, and looks over his shoulder. “What do we not touch?”

 

Shouts erupt, and Heechul smirks.

 

“That’s right!” he coos seductively as his hand that isn’t holding the microphone moves down to his back pocket.

 

Kyuhyun stares as the male grips his own ass and does a little booty wave with it.

 

“We don’t touch the front or back junk!” Heechul hollers, and as they scream again, he spins to grin at the crowd stepping back up the top part of the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for them!”

 

Everyone goes wild as the light dims further, focusing on the smoke coming from the entrance at the back of the stage.

 

“Lads, your adoring fans await you!” Heechul calls to the smoke as he edges towards the dark. With a grin, he yells, “DJ, HIT IT!” exciting the crowd further as he disappears into the dark

 

“Did he say lads?” Changmin repeats dumbly as Kyuhyun gawks at the stage.

 

It didn’t take very long until four men appeared on stage, wearing outfits similar to what Heechul wore.

 

As each one of them strut and danced, Kyuhyun found himself staring at one of the four men that was practically grinding on another male, mouth going dry when he began to slowly take off his shirt.

 

“Holy shit,” he heard Changmin murmur, prompting him to look at his best friend.

 

Kyuhyun was startled to see Changmin staring at one of the taller strippers, whose shirt was already gone and showing off his toned body.

 

“Min?” Kyuhyun called out hesitantly.

 

Changmin grinned, his eyes lighting up in a way Kyuhyun had only ever seen it light up when it came to pranks or food. “I seriously need to tap that.”

 

“Min!”

 

Laughing softly, Changmin just looked back at the dancers, reluctantly causing Kyuhyun to do the same.

 

Kyuhyun nearly choked on his spit when the male he was watching earlier descended into the crowd, causing the women to shriek even louder, nearly busting his eardrums.

 

At seeing him slowly roll his hips in front of a woman, who nearly fainted on the spot, Kyuhyun’s mind just short-circuited.

 

Oh, fucking hell.

 

 

 

It took a lot for Yunho to not simply stare at the alluring male sitting at one of the back tables, especially since he knew just how demanding Heechul could be when it came to distractions.

 

So he was grateful when his segment ended, rushing backstage to change out of his costume.

 

He didn’t expect to see Donghae emerge, already in his casual outfit.

 

“You look eager,” Donghae commented, sending Yunho a look when the male slowed down a bit. “What’s the rush?”

 

Yunho sent him a look. “You know I never stick around for long after I’m done.”

 

Laughing softly, Donghae gave a nod, but took hold of his elbow before Yunho could manage to run off again. At seeing his curious look, Donghae smiled. “Join me at the bar?”

 

“Don’t you think we’ve been here long enough?”

 

“Come on,” the younger said in a whine. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a drink.”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean-”

 

“Please?”

 

Yunho felt his eye twitch when Donghae’s lips curled up into a pout, prompting him to release a sigh and nod. Seeing Donghae smile widely, he told the younger to wait for him as he went to go change.

 

It took him a few minutes before he finally exited, meeting up with his friend.

 

As they left backstage, Yunho found himself relaxing as soon as they were within the crowds of people who doesn’t seem to even notice their presence - too preoccupied with the joint stage coming on. It was a good thing he had Donghae for a best friend - the younger always knew how to make him relax after a show.

 

It also helped they get free drinks thanks to their wonderful patronage.

 

“So, see anyone who’s caught your eye?”

 

Jerking a bit, Yunho turned to look at Donghae, who was smirking at him mischievously.

 

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “And why would you think I see someone out here that I like?”

 

“Because you’re you,” came the straightforward answer. “And I know you better than anyone. There’s gotta be someone here.”

 

“You know that I don’t-”

 

“That lanky guy over there looks cute,” Donghae interjected, earning a glare from his best friend. With a smirk, he shrugged towards to the side, causing Yunho to follow where he was gesturing.

 

Yunho’s mouth went dry upon seeing just exactly who the younger male was talking about.

 

“So you do have someone you like.”

 

Glaring at him, Yunho shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous, Hae. There’s no way he’ll fall for a stripper like me.”

 

“You never know,” Donghae murmured, sliding close to Yunho and shooting him a flirtatious smile. “Because if you don’t act now, then I might just steal him and his pretty friend away from you.”

 

Yunho glared. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Then make your move before I do,” Donghae sang, backing away a bit. He winked at the look his best friend was giving him. “I’m just saying, Yunho. It wouldn’t be fun now would it if we just let those two slip away.”

 

“Why are you even interested in him?”

 

Donghae snorted. “I’m interested in his friend; the other one is all yours, but if you don’t make your move, I might just be able to convince him to come with me, too.”

 

Yunho made a sound, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he told him.

 

The younger simply grinned. “I’m just saying what I think, Yunho. Now, what do you say? Are you interested?”

 

Glancing back to where his current interest was, Yunho finally nodded.

 

Seeing Donghae grin, he just knew he inadvertently signed himself on something he shouldn’t have.

 

Seeing them attract a few of the customers’ attention, Yunho braced himself as they approached him and Donghae.

 

As Donghae flirted away, enjoying the extra attention, Yunho looked back over at the table they had been discussing.

 

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement as the one he was interested in was being roughly dragged to the doors by the chap Donghae had his eye on.

 

Seeing the pair bicker as they leave the club, Yunho wondered how he’d break the news to Donghae that those two will probably not come back again.

 

Feeling the male nudge him to help him out with the attention, Yunho put on his game face, and continued to work.

 

 

 

“Can you not look like you’re sucking on a lemon?” Changmin hisses at him as they go through the doors of the club.

 

Kyuhyun scowls harder.

 

He didn’t even want to come back to this place!

 

It had only been a few days since they were last here, and over the course of those days, Changmin has done nothing but whine about Kyuhyun’s attitude towards life.

 

Kyuhyun called bullshit on that, knowing that the male was lusting after one of the strippers.

 

Following the eager male to a table closer to the front this time - because they had to come here early due to Changmin nearly bouncing off the walls back at the dorm - Kyuhyun began to mentally prepare himself.

 

“Right, sit,” Changmin orders as he hastily takes off his jacket, revealing the attire he had spent an hour debating over. “I’ll get us a few drinks so that we don’t have to go back to the bar a lot.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eye twitches as he stubbornly keeps himself in his jacket and scarf, just thinking off the new deal Changmin had used with him.

 

The new starcraft expansion was due out in a month’s time and Changmin swore he would buy him it if he came tonight. Kyuhyun would have been a fool to let that deal go.

 

Looking around the club, Kyuhyun recognized a few faces from that night.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered as recalled it. He had been in a stunned stupor for most of what they saw, his mind and soul having left him at seeing that stripper hump a lass in her chair.

 

Accepting and ignoring Changmin’s excited rambling, Kyuhyun kept tight hold of his pint glass with both hands as he continued to sulk in his seat.

 

By the time the show begin to start with Heechul doing his introductions, Kyuhyun’s beer was almost gone.

 

Casting a glance at Changmin, who was doing a brilliant impersonation of a owl - eyes wide and not moving - Kyuhyun took another hearty gulp of his drink.

 

When Heechul bellowed for the lads to come out, Kyuhyun sunk further into his seat, trying to hide behind his glass as Changmin whooped along with the crowd.

 

Seeing the theme of tonight’s opening performance - army style, Kyuhyun just reacted and raced for the toilets to escape the conflicting feelings that the costumes brought on.

 

Especially on the one that had caught his eye the first night.

 

By the time he came out, the ladies were crying out for an encore and Changmin was giving him a judging look.

 

“If you leave again,” Changmin warns as Kyuhyun downs the rest of his drink, “you won’t be getting that game.”

 

Kyuhyun glares at him as he helps himself to a second pint.

 

The next stripper came out in a white crisp suit with it fully buttoned, much to the displeasure of some of the women. As the stripper did his thing whilst slowly undressing, Kyuhyun found that the male’s style was too greasy...too over the top.

 

Both he and Changmin almost choked on their drinks when the male brought up a lass from the audience and proceed to phantom fuck her with her bent over.

 

He got well paid with that little performance, his tight tight boxers full with notes.

 

Kyuhyun took a glance at his pint to see it almost at the halfway point. No wonder he was starting to chill a little, though he was starting to toast inside his jacket and scarf.

 

“Y’all enjoyed that, but I have someone that will get you _aching_ to touch,” Heechul purrs from his lavish seat near the DJ booth. “Oh Donghae~~~”

 

Kyuhyun stiffened, recognizing that name. As the spotlight fixed on the male waiting at the entrance of the stage, Kyuhyun swallowed. It was him.

 

He saw Changmin leer at Kyuhyun from the corner of his eye as Kyuhyun helplessly stared at the male on stage.

 

“He’s a b-boy,” he hears Changmin whisper to him, loving the affect the male’s having on him.

 

Donghae was wearing a red snapback cap, a tight white v-cut vest, and gray joggers, and as the male started to move to the thick beat of the music, Kyuhyun had to bite back a whine as his hearing became shot due to the shrill screams going on.

 

As Donghae practically undulates across the stage whilst teasing with snippets of abs, Kyuhyun’s breath catches as the male finally unveils them properly by ripping the vest right down the middle.

 

As the girls scream, Donghae smirks as he balls the two halves up and throws them into the audience before shocking Kyuhyun with an abrupt flip thing that allowed the stripper to go from standing and to undulating on the floor.

 

When the male dances his way to the middle of the stage leading into the audience, Kyuhyun realises just how close they’re sitting tonight. Eyes locked on the male’s clenching stomach as he bodyrolls before pop and locking into a tight spin, Kyuhyun’s eyes drop to the pants as the male smoothly parts his legs and bares down a little.

 

The next action causes Kyuhyun to vocalise his reaction as Donghae gives a smirk, arms braced as his hips thrust ridiculously fast, so fast that he may as well be vibrating.

 

Kyuhyun’s whole body aches, and he feels as if he can’t breathe. Not done yet, Donghae approaches the end of the stage to allow the audience a closer look.

 

Both of them make eye contact.

 

Kyuhyun knows the male is going to do something the second he turns his back. As the crowd screams as Donghae back flips off the stage and turns to look at his table, Kyuhyun starts to shake at the predatory glint.

 

He swallowed, feeling his body burn at the smirk before Donghae slinked off elsewhere, grabbing a woman from the audience.

 

A twinge of jealousy appeared as he watched Donghae practically undress the woman, sliding his hands down her torso before moving it the front.

 

As the cheers grew, Kyuhyun bit his lip so hard, he could feel it bleed.

 

Kyuhyun watched as the dance ended with Donghae practically grinding against the woman before helping her back to the seat and winked at the audience, slinking into the darkness.

 

"So..." Changmin began.

 

He yelped when Kyuhyun kicked him on the shin.

 

"Shut up," Kyuhyun grumbled, suddenly feeling like he needed another drink.

 

 

 

"They're back," Donghae said excitedly as soon as he saw Yunho, who was waiting for his turn.

 

Yunho shot him a curious look. "Who's back?"

 

"The guys we like."

 

The older man blinked in surprise. "How interesting. I wasn't expecting them to return."

 

Laughing, Donghae patted his stomach and grinned, winking. "Well, give them a show, Yunho. His friend is out there and he seems excited."

 

"And your point...?"

 

"Show him just how sexy Jung Yunho can be," Donghae purred out, helping Yunho button up his vest before shoving him to the stage. "Now go!"

 

Yunho rolled his eyes. "So demanding," he mumbled but nonetheless went.

 

He had a show to do, after all.

 

As he waited for Heechul to call out his name, Yunho searched the audience, eyes finally settling on the male he saw the other night.

 

A smirk appeared as he thought about Donghae's words.

 

_Let's just see how excited you can get_ , Yunho mused, looking forward to the game.

 

When he heard Heechul's voice announce him, Yunho took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, already falling back into his role.

 

 

 

Changmin could practically feel his mouth go dry upon seeing Yunho come out, swallowing a few times.

 

"So...Yunho, huh?"

 

At hearing Kyuhyun's voice, Changmin looked over and glared. "So? It's not as bad as you and your lust over Donghae."

 

Almost immediately, Kyuhyun glared. "Shut up. At least I haven't come back here just to see a stripper."

 

"So harsh," his best friend mumbled. "But come on, you gotta admit that there was some good points in coming here."

 

Kyuhyun made a face, but then he heard screams, causing the two of them to look over.

 

Changmin's eyes eagerly drank in the sight of Yunho slowly rolling his hips, slowly sliding the zipper down his vest to reveal his toned abs.

 

When the vest dropped, he earned more cheers as Yunho danced around the stage, coy and seductive.

 

Yunho flipped his hat off, throwing it to the audience and flicked his bangs out of his eyes, a smirk on his face.

 

Changmin swallowed, feeling his body start to burn as he watched the male roll his hips again, his mind immediately shutting down.

 

Yunho slid his hand down his chest and towards the waistline of his pants, slowly zipping it down.

 

"Holy shit," Changmin breathed out, nearly jumping out of his seat, only being held back by Kyuhyun.

 

As the pants slowly dropped a bit to show his bare skin, Changmin nearly let out a whimper.

 

But everyone screamed when Yunho slid towards the edge of the stage, cheering when he didn't fall on his face.

 

Yunho gave them another wink and grin, earning more cheering, before he bowed and walked to the back.

 

Changmin whined. "I really want him."

 

Kyuhyun merely shook his head at him before they heard music come on again, looking up when Heechul came out again, giving a smirk at the crowd.

 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen,” Heechul began, grinning widely. “Now the time you’ve all been waiting for - one of the biggest shows tonight.”

 

As the ladies began to cheer, Kyuhyun and Changmin shared curious looks with each other until the lights dimmed down.

 

When they looked back at the stage, they both became attentive once they realized it was Yunho and Donghae who were up on stage with another.

 

“What are they-”

 

“Shhhh!” Changmin shushed him, causing Kyuhyun to gape.

 

Before Kyuhyun could say anything, Changmin covered his mouth with his hand, earning a glare from his best friend.

 

But they could only be distracted when they heard the crowd start to hoot and cheer, looking back at the stage to see Yunho and Donghae dancing with each other, their jaws nearly dropping when Yunho slid behind Donghae, placing a hand on his hip and rolling his hips forward while his other hand went around to slowly unbutton Donghae’s shirt.

 

As the shirt dropped onto the ground, Donghae gave a smirk as he slipped out of Yunho’s grip, dancing out of his grasp and straight into another man’s, causing the crowd to cheer so loud the two friends thought their eardrums were going to burst.

 

Donghae was spun roughly by Eunhyuk, the other stripper’s hands firmly pressed against the male’s lower stomach - just above the button of his tight jeans. As they both slowly rolled their hips together whilst giving the audience a look to melt at, Yunho circles them, his steps quick and fluid as he dances around them, eyes locked on the pair.

 

Donghae breaks Eunhyuk’s grip and dances from the two and does a small hands-free cartwheel down the stage towards the audience that gets the crowd screaming again.

 

As Donghae teases the audience by cupping his junk and doing a slow roll of his hips, Yunho and Eunhyuk slowly stalk down towards him.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin can’t even breathe as Donghae tries to dance away from them, moves seductive, but gets caught by Eunhyuk. Whilst Eunhyuk holds his wrists with both hands, Yunho prowls towards them as the music turns in a heavy seductive beat.

 

“What should they do?” Heechul calls softly from the side, and the screams return to deafening levels. “I want to see your money! Show them just how much you want them to finish the job and show you the golden goods!”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know how to act when the crowd leaves their seats to rush at the stage, hands full with money and littering the stage with it.

 

“Boys, you know what to do….”

 

Yunho presses close to Donghae, his hands ghosting down Donghae’s hips and over his thighs while Eunhyuk keeps Donghae steady.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes were captured when Donghae threw his head back, trembling when Yunho changed the directions of his hands and began to slide them upwards.

 

As Eunhyuk rolled his hips forward against Donghae’s, the crowd cheered and the sound only increased when Donghae reached forward and slowly began to unzip the vest Eunhyuk was wearing.

 

But Yunho stopped him, pressing Donghae firmer between them as he leaned forward and began to roll his hips against the youngest between them.

 

“Oh fuck,” Changmin breathed out, mouth dropping as he saw a hand slowly start to tug Donghae’s pants down, causing the entire crowd to cheer and scream, nearly causing the entire room to vibrate.

 

Kyuhyun nearly curled up in his seat, trying to hide as he watched the three on stage continue to grind against each other, not even minding the audience cheering them on.

 

But neither he nor Changmin could move when Donghae’s pants were finally tugged down, revealing that he was wearing a golden thong, causing everyone to go wild.

 

While Eunhyuk leaned forward, grabbing Donghae’s ass, Yunho slinked backwards, hands on Donghae’s hips as he tugged the younger man along with him. As Yunho led him away from Eunhyuk who turned to flirt with the girls on his side of the stage and allowing them to stuff some notes into his waistband of his pants while teasing them with his hips, Yunho spun Donghae around so that the male’s ass was on show to them.

 

Watching Yunho saying something to the crowd but unable to hear it, Kyuhyun clutched at his scarf as Donghae teased them by slowly rocking his ass from side to side, a smug look thrown over his shoulder at them.

 

Yunho bent and picked up some of the money on the stage floor and gestured to Donghae’s ass, asking if he should do it for them.

 

As the girls screamed, Yunho grinned and slipped back over to the male.

 

Changmin knocked over his beer as he flailed as Yunho crooked a finger under the waistband of the thong and stuffed a fistfull of notes beneath it.

 

Donghae shook his ass more, wanting more.

 

Yunho slipped to in front of the male, and Donghae’s body blocked some of the view, but Kyuhyun noticed the stiffening of the male’s shoulders before Yunho moved away from him to entice the other side of the stage by playing with his waistband of his pants, his hips deadly.

 

Donghae turned to show what Yunho had done, and the girls hands shot out to him as he slowly slinked down into a crouch so that they could get a closer look of his junk filled with notes, and for them to add more whilst his hands slipped down his abs.

 

“Can we go,” Kyuhyun squeaks out, unable to stand it anymore.

 

Changmin doesn’t respond, and Kyuhyun looks over to see the male not even sitting in his seat anymore.

 

Panicking, Kyuhyun shoots to his feet and spies the top of his friend’s head on the side Yunho’s entertaining.

 

Gritting his teeth, Kyuhyun moves to follow. As he slips around the crowd, Donghae stands again, the waistband of his thongs bursting with money.

 

Kyuhyun freezes as he makes eye contact with the male.

 

Donghae raises his eyebrow as Heechul calls the end of the performance, his hips thrusting a little in question.

 

Kyuhyun flees, face and body burning.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you ran away,” Changmin chastised the next day, causing Kyuhyun’s to blush darkly. “You should’ve gone to pay him!”

 

Kyuhyun immediately made a face. “Did you even pay for your man?”

 

“No,” the younger said bluntly. “But I have another payment in question that would be so much better than a whole bunch of bills stuffed down his pants.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kyuhyun shot him a curious look. “Like what?”

 

“Sex.”

 

Immediately, Kyuhyun began to choke, eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at his best friend. He was so into his shock that he hadn’t realized they just reached their destination, only snapping out of it when he heard a frighteningly familiar voice.

 

“Oh, so you’re the kid who wanted to try and join us.”

 

Slowly turning his head, Kyuhyun almost whimpered at seeing Heechul.

 

Changmin grinned and nodded eagerly. “That’s me! You don’t mind that I brought my friend along, do you?”

 

“Not at all; the more, the merrier,” Heechul commented, waving them inside. “You sure he doesn’t want to learn how to dance, too?”

 

Kyuhyun stared blankly at the man before realization struck him, causing him to turn to Changmin and slap his arm, earning a loud pained yelp from him.

 

“You want to be a stripper!?” Kyuhyun hissed out.

 

Changmin looked at him innocently. “I just thought it’d be fun!”

 

“I can’t believe you like that guy so much that you’d even _consider_ the idea,” the older mumbled, obviously sounding displeased by the fact.

 

Changmin simply shrugged, eyes bright. “And why not? The tips are good and you gotta admit, it does look fun.”

 

“It does not-”

 

“Oh, an innocent?” Heechul wondered, suddenly getting right in Kyuhyun’s face, causing him to flail a bit as he reeled back, wanting to maintain a safe distance away from the older man. “So cute, too. It’s a shame you don’t want to learn; the customers love innocents.”

 

Changmin patted Kyuhyun’s back while his best friend could practically feel his face burn from embarrassment. “Don’t mind him. He’s lived a very sheltered life.”

 

“Changmin! I am-”

 

“Who’s lived a sheltered life?” At the new voice, both Kyuhyun and Changmin looked over to see Donghae and Yunho walking over to them, both of them looking somewhat surprised to see the two there.

 

Heechul beamed. “Ah, you two! Meet Shim Changmin and his friend. Changmin here wants to join our little crusade.”

 

Blinking a few times, Donghae gave Changmin a once-over before grinning. “Well, we have no complaints, but we gotta check the goods to see if he got it.”

 

“Donghae,” Yunho murmured, earning a soft laugh from his friend. He looked over at Changmin, eyebrow raised. “And what made you decide to try stripping?”

 

“It looked fun.”

 

Kyuhyun snorted, shuffling a bit so that he was partially hiding behind Changmin. “No, it’s only because he got the hots for you.”

 

All three, minus Heechul, dropped their jaws at his bluntness.

 

Heechul slips over to him again, causing Kyuhyun to squirm. “You sure you don’t wanna work here, kid?”

 

Changmin shoves him away and into Heechul, his cheeks red as he avoids looking at Yunho.

 

“This isn’t something to take up that easily,” Yunho says, and Changmin stares at him due to his tone. “You don’t look the type to put in the hours.”

 

Kyuhyun grabs Changmin’s elbow as his best friend fumes on the spot. “Actually-”

 

“You’ll just have to see, won’t you?” Changmin retorts.

 

Donghae gives him an impressed look, but Yunho remains unchanged.

 

“I’m not teaching him,” he declares as he turns to leave.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes as the male heads over to the bar. “Don’t mind him, he didn’t sleep well.”

 

Kyuhyun eyes the male at the comment, a spark of hot jealousy burning in his gut. “How do you know?”

 

Donghae grins. “Why do you want to know?”

 

Kyuhyun’s saved from answering as Changmin rounds on Heechul. “So are you going to audition me?”

 

Heechul gives him a calculating look. “Come back tonight. I need more time to decide.”

 

Changmin nods and Kyuhyun quickly follows after the male as he leaves the club. As they get into the lift, Kyuhyun rounds on the male. “What about uni?”

 

“I can juggle both,” Changmin assures.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs at that.

 

“Whatever, but don’t think I’m going with you tonight.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun sulks from his spot at the bar.

 

Changmin was busy talking to the barman who they saw earlier in the day, already working on making friends.

 

The show was already underway, but it was a lot tamer tonight since the club was booked for a hen night.

 

Currently on stage was Eunhyuk with the bride-to-be.

 

“Sure you don’t wanna join?”

 

Kyuhyun nearly falls off his chair at Heechul’s voice near his ear. “I don’t!”

 

Heechul tsks. “You would make a killing. They love innocent lads.”

 

Kyuhyun shudders at the thought.

 

Changmin spies Heechul and comes hurrying over. “Have you thought about it?”

 

Heechul nods. “I have.”

 

“And?”

 

The smirk that grows on the male’s face has Kyuhyun fearing for his best mate. “You’re performing next.”

 

Kyuhyun feels his face drop of colour and he takes a look at Changmin to see the male looking panicked.

 

“B-but, I have nothing to perform!” Changmin stutters.

 

Heechul shakes his head as he waves for him to follow him. “Come on, your cue is coming up.”

 

As Changmin stumbles after the male to a door leading backstage of the club, Kyuhyun’s left alone at the bar.

 

Suddenly, he feels very vulnerable.

 

 

 

When Yunho saw Changmin being dragged backstage by Heechul, he just knew it wouldn’t bode well.

 

From earlier that day, Yunho was in a bad mood, which mostly caused Siwon and Eunhyuk to stay far from him, not wanting to piss him off even more. Only Donghae stuck by his side, but that was because of their history together and Donghae tended to be his partner for most of their acts, anyway.

 

But Yunho knew for a fact that Heechul had already agreed for Changmin to perform, wanting to test him out, so he was mentally preparing himself for the day.

 

“Do you have any idea what Heechul’s planning to do with the new kid?” He heard a voice ask, prompting him to look over to see Donghae and Eunhyuk walking over to them.

 

Yunho gave a shrug while Donghae smirked.

 

“Apparently, he wants to try something new,” Donghae answered, sending Yunho a look. “It’ll be a new segment.”

 

“I can’t believe he’s being serious with this,” Eunhyuk remarked, draping an arm around Donghae’s shoulders, ignoring the short glare he received from Yunho.

 

Yunho gave a shrug. “I give him two days.”

 

“You’re on,” the younger two said with matching grins on their faces, causing Yunho to roll his eyes.

 

When he heard Heechul’s voice on stage, Yunho looked over, eyes already drawn to Changmin, who was dressed and ready to go.

 

“Doesn’t he look tempting?” he heard Donghae whisper when the male draped himself on him.

 

Yunho made a sound. “Let’s just see if he has what it takes.”

 

He could practically feel Donghae smirk.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t believe it.

 

His best friend was on stage wearing something he never thought the younger male would wear. But what was even more shocking was seeing him come out on stage with a microphone, already prepared to sing.

 

If Changmin sang, no one in the room - aside from him - can stop themselves from trying to throw themselves on him.

 

So Kyuhyun hung his head, a heavy breath escaping from him when Changmin opened his mouth and sang, reluctantly looking up to see his best friend saunter over to the bride, whose mouth was agape, eyes wide and a bright blush painting her cheeks.

 

As his best friend began to seduce the poor woman with his voice, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but squirm at the lyrics, and judging from the reactions he was getting, the group were torn at what to feel.

 

As he approached the chorus, Changmin placed one hand on the back of the woman’s chair, looming over her a little as she stares up at him, transfixed.

 

“He’s good,” the bartender comments, impressed.

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Just wait until he starts the high notes.”

 

As the song continued, Kyuhyun knew the male had the job in the bag. The girls were fixated on him, mouths parted as his singing turned from being smooth and teasing, to a deep seduction with a promise to his words.

 

“I want to block the light from the windows,” Changmin’s sings, as his hand moves to gently grasp the female’s chin, tilting her head up, “and fill you up.”

 

“And she’s done for,” Kyuhyun comments as the poor girl’s face blushes red, her eyes glazing over as Changmin continues.

 

Feeling someone come up beside him, Kyuhyun glanced to see who it was.

 

“Impressive,” Donghae smirks as Kyuhyun stiffens up. “He doesn’t need to seduce with his body, his voice does all the work.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, unable to process a response as the male orders a drink.

 

“You weren’t so quiet earlier,” Donghae says, and Kyuhyun’s eyes drop to see two drinks in front of him. “Here.”

 

“I have one,” Kyuhyun uselessly states, holding his bottle of beer.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes. “It’s only a shot.”

 

At hearing squeals, both of them look back at the stage to see the progress.

 

Changmin’s now straddling the girl’s lap, his hand linked with hers as he held it out.

 

“A kiss sweeter than chocolate,” Changmin whispers as he leans in close, the squeals from the group rising, “a scene that I’ll never forget.”

 

Kyuhyun takes a deep drink of his beer as he sees from the corner of his eye Donghae studying Changmin.

 

Coming close to the end, Kyuhyun wonders how Changmin’s going to end it.

 

He nearly drops his beer at his answer.

 

“I’m your man,” Changmin moans as he directs the girl’s hand to his body. The lucky girl shuts her eyes as Changmin lets her feel his hidden muscular physique. “I’m still thirsty for you,” Changmin purrs.

 

“Well done,” he hears Donghae praise, a smirk on his face. “He’s hired.”

 

Kyuhyun finds himself just staring at the male’s side profile as Heechul abruptly stops the performance, a chorus of frustrated groans arguing his decision.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as his hands itch to touch Donghae’s mid-length hair, and jerks when he’s caught staring.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun’s insides burn as the male brushes his arm in order to get the shot glasses he had left on the bar.

 

Holding Kyuhyun’s out to him, Donghae’s eyes glint with the unspoken order.

 

Kyuhyun tries to hide his shaking as he takes the shot.

 

Donghae grins. “All in one.”

 

Kyuhyun hurries to down the shot as Donghae does it, wincing at the strong burn.

 

As he recovers, he gasps as Donghae leans close to him. “Warms you, doesn’t it?” the male asks. “That burn inside you.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, leaning back, only to gasp when he felt a hand grip the back of his neck, stopping him from movement. Trying to figure out what to do, he could only remain still when Donghae leaned closer, eyes dark.

 

“I wonder if you sound just as good as your friend,” the older male murmured, and Kyuhyun had to resist the urge to close his eyes when he felt Donghae slowly massaged his neck.

 

“Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun flinched at the voice, feeling Donghae pull away, and looked up to see Yunho. He nearly reeled back upon the look masking the male’s face.

 

Seemingly unconcerned, Donghae beamed at Yunho. “Yunho, how did you enjoy the show?” he asked.

 

Yunho made a sound, shaking his head. “Come on, Hae. We need to get ready for the next bit. Because of that guy, we need to do better.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Donghae accused, but got up nonetheless, much to Kyuhyun’s disappointment.

 

However, Kyuhyun nearly fell off his chair in surprise when Donghae whirled around to face him, patting his head affectionately.

 

With wide eyes, he stared up at at Donghae, who winked at him.

 

“See you again,” Donghae sang before Yunho dragged him away.

 

Staring after them, Kyuhyun could feel his insides twist with jealousy, making him grumpy as he grabbed another shot and downed it in one go, needing something else to burn away the jealousy.

 

As he looked back at his best friend who was leaving the stage, Kyuhyun wondered just exactly if the reason why Changmin wanted to try was because he was jealous too, and wanted to show something.

 

Then again, it was Changmin. Whenever he wanted someone, he’d have them.

 

Yunho was no exception.

 

 

 

“Congrats!” Eunhyuk said, patting Changmin on the shoulder. “Not a lot of people could manage to get the crowd going like you did.”

 

Changmin grinned, obviously proud. “Why, thank you.”

 

“Not unless you get Yunho on stage,” Siwon commented as he passed by them, earning a knowing look from Eunhyuk.

 

Immediately, the youngest’s face twisted. “What do you mean?”

 

“Changmin, I think this is a good time to introduce why Yunho is one of the best in the business,” Eunhyuk commented, draping an arm around Changmin’s shoulder and directed him to where they could see the stage. “And why so many women scream for him.”

 

Shooting them a curious look, Changmin looked back at stage, immediately caught when he saw the lights shine down on Yunho, who was wearing some sort of suit.

 

It made him wonder just what kind of routine he was planning.

 

As the beginning of True Blood by Justin Timberlake plays, Yunho saunters onto stage, confidence to the point of arrogance.

 

Sneaking closer so he can watch the performance without being seen, Changmin grips the wall as Yunho dances around the sitting girl, looking chic as he keeps her entranced with his moves.

 

When he asks her hand, he tugs her close and kicks the chair off to the side, making it fall off the stage. As the girls cheer, Yunho spins the bride and then dips her low, his hand slowly running from her knee and up to her thigh before snapping her back up and spinning her around so that her back is flushed against his suited front.

 

Changmin bites his lip as the male eases her hips with his in a slow sexy circle.

 

“Good, right?” he hears Siwon whisper as he sneaks up beside Changmin.

 

Changmin is too tense, too in to the performance to respond as Yunho directs her to feel his chest, and she lets out a surprised but delighted squeak as he grabs her from under the cheeks of her ass and lifts her high.

 

“Isn’t that too much?” Changmin grits out as the girl hooks her legs over Yunho’s shoulders, his face far too close to her crotch.

 

Siwon chuckles, amused by his reaction.

 

Changmin hisses under his breath as Yunho eases her down to the stage floor, his hands supporting her as he lies her flat.

 

As he braces his hands above her shoulders, his hips in align with hers, a loud continuous knock comes from the club’s door.

 

Frowning, Changmin sees Yunho look up at the door as the music turns down a little.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks as Yunho whispers something to the girl, and as she gets up and slips off the stage with his help, Changmin nearly steps out onto the stage to see what the hell is going on.

 

“Donghae’s turn,” Siwon tells him, and Changmin sees Kyuhyun’s confused expression at the bar as well.

 

As she opens the door, Changmin hears her squeak in surprise as Donghae comes in, suited in a police officer uniform.

 

“I heard there was a disturbance,” he hears Donghae say as he shuts the door with a loud slam.

 

The woman glances back at Yunho who is watching them.

 

Yunho smirked. “Probably not the disturbance you were thinking, officer,” he said loudly, his voice a purr.

 

Chuckling softly, Donghae tilted his head and winked at the woman. “Then that’s just too bad,” he remarked. “Because someone here is going with me either way.”

 

The woman squeaked in surprise when Donghae suddenly grabbed her hips, bringing her forward and grabbed his arms when he subtly rolled his hips against her.

 

As she was distracted enough, she didn’t realize Donghae was bringing her close to Yunho and the stage.

 

Changmin clutched his shirt as he watched Donghae let go of the woman to sit down with her friends again before being tugged up on stage by Yunho, who held Donghae close by his collar.

 

“Are you going to arrest me then, officer?” Yunho asked in a deep tone, looking down at the male he had in his grasp.

 

Donghae chuckled, leaning back when Yunho leaned forward. “Only if you play dirty.”

 

As the two began to fall into their roles even more casually, Changmin resisted the urge to stomp on stage and tear the two apart. He felt his eye twitch as he watched Yunho slowly began to shed Donghae’s shirt, the clothing nearly draping off of his shoulders.

 

A glance to the side and he saw Kyuhyun glaring, making him feel slightly assured that his friend was sharing his same suffering.

 

It just got even worse - for Changmin - when Donghae tugged Yunho close by his tie, their faces so close while Yunho’s hands slipped down to the waistline of Donghae’s pants, tugging down a bit to reveal skin.

 

Donghae shoves at him, and Yunho backs away, hands raised but a smirk on his lips.

 

Donghae gets the handcuffs from his belt and swings them slowly. “I’m arresting you for lack of indecent exposure.”

 

The girls scream as Yunho frowns. “Oh?”

 

Donghae turns back to the audience and holds his hand out for the bride. “I think I’ll need assistance, ma’am.”

 

The girl gets up on the stage eagerly with Donghae’s help and he leads her to a waiting Yunho.

 

“Actually,” he pauses, turning back to the group. “I need one more.”

 

As Donghae picks out another one, he then directs her to hold Yunho.

 

“He’ll probably like it if you’re rough,” he says as he holds Yunho’s other arm, keeping eye contact with Yunho. “Hold him steady. He looks the sort to get wild.”

 

Under Donghae’s orders, he tells the bride to undress Yunho, and to do it quick.

 

Yunho waits until she’s close to get his tie off, and when she is, he breaks the other girl’s hold on him and pushes her towards Donghae.

 

The loud click of the handcuffs sounding has Changmin looking at their wrists to see who got caught.

 

Donghae smirks as he backs away, and both girls shift as Yunho stumbles.

 

“You weren’t quick enough,” Donghae sighs as Yunho tugs on the cuffs. “I’m sorry, ladies, I have to take him in.”

 

The girls whined, pouts evident on their faces as Donghae tugged Yunho forward so that he was standing in the center of the stage.

 

Making eye contact with the man, Donghae smirked and hooked his finger under Yunho’s tie, slowly loosening the fabric. When it dropped down to the floor, Donghae made a sound when Yunho grabbed him and tugged him forward.

 

“I think you should try to be more rough before you take me in, officer,” Yunho told him, his hips slowly rolling forward when he felt Donghae’s hands slid down to Yunho’s pants, hovering above the button.

 

Donghae tilted his head, eyes darkening a bit. “Then I guess I should fix that, hmmm?”

 

Changmin storms away, far too jealous to watch the end.

 

He’s going to work hard. He will make Yunho notice him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Three days.

 

It had been three days since Changmin began to work at the strip club - much to Kyuhyun’s mortification. As per their ‘agreement’ - which usually involved Kyuhyun being bribed by his best friend - they would attend Changmin’s rehearsals in the day between breaks in classes, or on any day they were free.

 

But Kyuhyun finally managed to break free from accompanying his best friend to rehearsals that day - though Changmin reckoned it was due to the fact his best friend could no longer stand being in the same room as Donghae and having to watch the male rehearse. That, and well, Heechul had been pestering him to start working for him, too.

 

Either way, Changmin was there without Kyuhyun to give him support, watching Heechul intently as the male attempted to show him some moves he needed to work on.

 

“And that’s how you do it,” Heechul told him, stopping his movements and looked over at Changmin. “You try it.”

 

Immediately, Changmin made a face. “You honestly think I can do it?”

 

“No,” came the blunt reply. “But you never know until you try.”

 

“How about we demonstrate?” Siwon asked as he and Eunhyuk entered the room, the two of them looking somewhat amused by the so-called practice session.

 

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Fine. Show him how to grind.”

 

Changmin nearly slumped as the older man revealed just exactly what they were working on. Though he had no shame about it, it still succeeded in making him a little flustered that he had to learn how to _grind_ of all things.

 

He stared uneasily as Eunhyuk seemed to beam.

 

“Oh, grinding is easy!” Eunhyuk said, sounding amused. “Won, help me out. Let’s show him a thing or two.”

 

Standing aside to allow the two males to come up to the mirrors Changmin had been practising in front of, he braced himself for the ‘lesson’.

 

“Right,” Eunhyuk says as he steps on front of Siwon. “Grinding is all about getting your butt nice and lodged against their pelvis.” The male motions for Siwon to get into position, and as Siwon grabs Eunhyuk’s hips, Eunhyuk gave Changmin a look. “Tell me what is wrong with our positions.”

 

Changmin’s brain scrambles. “Er...he’s too tall for you?”

 

Siwon sniggers as Eunhyuk sighs. “Yes, but what else?”

 

Changmin starts to frown.

 

Eunhyuk tuts. “Do I look like I have grinding on my mind?” Changmin shakes his head. “So, the next step is to get your head into that space, that focus of where you’re wanting nothing more but to make your partner enjoy having you all up in their junk.”

 

Changmin feels his cheeks warm as Eunhyuk slowly starts the motion with his hips. “See? I’m going nice and slow, making sure that I press just nicely when I press up.”

 

Eunhyuk waves him over. “See how I’ve balanced my weight? I’m slightly bent, using my partner to keep me balanced as I work.”

 

Changmin hums, taking it all in. “How can I get like that?” he says, envious of Eunhyuk’s fluid movements.

 

Siwon grins. “Practise.”

 

Changmin turns to the mirror, mimics Eunhyuk’s stance, and tries to get his hips to move in a similar way.

 

He hears Eunhyuk snort at seeing just how stiff Changmin is.

 

“Here,” Eunhyuk says as he leaves Siwon to step behind Changmin, fitting himself into position.

 

Changmin instantly feels uncomfortable at feeling the male through his joggers.

 

“Get that out of your head,” Eunhyuk scolds. “You can’t be embarrassed or shy when doing this because it stiffens you up; you need to have confidence so you can pretend to be shy or a tease.”

 

Changmin takes a deep breath in as Eunhyuk guides the hip movements with his hands, pressing his hips when Changmin was slow to pick it up.

 

Ignoring just how flustered he had gotten, Changmin followed Eunhyuk’s movements, feeling him slowly release him once he was sure Changmin had gotten the hang of it.

 

“Not bad,” Eunhyuk complimented. “You can still use a little more practise, though.”

 

Siwon snorted while Changmin pouted. “Don’t mind him. He told me the same thing.”

 

“You still need practise,” Eunhyuk retorted, causing Siwon to glare at him while Changmin snickered.

 

Heechul shook his head at the three. “Eunhyuk, you’re in charge of helping him get the hang of grinding. He’ll need it for the show tonight.”

 

“Aye aye!” Eunhyuk said, completing it with a mock salute that had Siwon snorting in laughter and Changmin to shaking his head.

 

As they resume practise, the door opened, causing them all to see Donghae stumbling in, laughing while Yunho caught him to make sure he didn’t fall on his face.

 

“There you two are!” Heechul called out, gaining their attention. “About damn time! You two sure know how to keep a guy waiting.”

 

“Sorry,” Donghae apologized with a loud grin as he pulled away from Yunho. “We were just talking about this movie we saw last night.”

 

Changmin felt his blood boil at the mere thought of Yunho and Donghae going out together, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back the jealousy he felt. He glanced over as Eunhyuk snorted.

 

“Oh, please. Whenever you guys are done messing around, start practising.”

 

“Sir, yes sir,” Donghae and Yunho said teasingly.

 

Heechul clapped his hands to get their attentions. “You two! I need you to work on this new opening segment I thought up, and you two are gonna be the ones to open the show.”

 

“I thought it was always Won and Hyuk who opened up on weekends,” Donghae mused, head tilting the side.

 

Heechul shrugged. “I want something new. But I need you two to be even hotter than before! Hell, fuck each other on stage because tonight is gonna be the biggest night ever!”

 

“How lewd,” Yunho commented. “But fine. What is this act?”

 

Changmin listened intently while pretending to resume practice, hearing Heechul’s excited words as he talked about the clients for that night and just exactly what kind of performance he wanted Donghae and Yunho to do.

 

Eunhyuk shoved him for not paying attention. “Oi!”

 

Glaring at the male for the shove, Eunhyuk pointed at him to get back into position. “You stopped working.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Changmin takes up position again. Only this time, Siwon stepped up behind him, their heights matching better than it had with Eunhyuk.

 

“I’m going to teach you a sneaky shortcut,” the male whispers as he wraps his arms around Changmin’s waist, making him step back closer to him.

 

Changmin saw Yunho look at them from the reflection in the mirror, and acted instinctively.

 

Dropping a little, Changmin began to grind against Siwon, smiling when he got a surprised gasp in return.

 

“Which is?” Changmin asks as he plays up, eye on Yunho who looked away. “What are you going to show me?”

 

Changmin presses back firmer and smirks as Siwon grabs his hips.

 

“I don’t think you need it,” the male whispers.

 

Changmin watches as Eunhyuk comes to stand in front of them, eyes studying him. “Touch him,” the male directs.

 

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “Where?”

 

Eunhyuk comes close, causing Changmin’s eyes to sneak back at the mirror to see Yunho watching them again.

 

“Put your hands on his and direct yourself,” Eunhyuk says as he shows what he means, his hands covering Changmin’s on his hip. “Remind your partner that you’re the one in control.”

 

Changmin swallows as Eunhyuk directs his rhythm, making him go slower, pressing harder on his pelvis to make him press firmer against Siwon whom’s grip tightened.

 

Yunho was still watching them.

 

Titling his head back, Changmin rested it on Siwon’s collarbone, baring his throat as he moves his hips in a slow rotation, causing Siwon to moan a little and for Eunhyuk to smile, proud.

 

“That’s it,” the male encourages. “Play with him. That’s your job.”

 

Donghae lets out a low whistle. “Guys, no orgy in the dance room!”

 

Changmin smirks, seeing Yunho glare at Donghae for the comment whilst Heechul nods his head, eyes lighting up with a new idea.

 

“You two practise in the other room,” Heechul orders as Changmin switches things up again, causing Siwon to drop his head on his shoulder.

 

As Donghae heads out, Yunho stays.

 

“Got something to say?” Changmin calls out smugly as he grabs for Eunhyuk to come closer, surprising the male.

 

Yunho shrugs. “You’re still too stiff.”

 

Changmin glares at the male’s back as he leaves.

 

 

 

"How long are you gonna act as if you don't want him?"

 

At the question, Yunho looked up at Donghae, who was watching him from the mirror from his place on the floor.

 

He scoffed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead with a towel before throwing it at Donghae, who made a disgusted sound.

 

"I don't want him," Yunho told him, making himself comfortable as he allowed his body to relax.

 

Donghae laughed, shaking his head as he flicked his fringe out of his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Yunho. He was egging you on."

 

"He still doesn't have what it takes."

 

"Makes you wonder just how he's gonna react to our opening number tonight," the younger sighed out, causing Yunho to twitch.

 

Heechul was a cruel man for having the two of them seduce the audience by making it seem that they were gonna do it on the stage - a mimic of sex without the full nudity and actually doing the act. It was an idea they were used to, but hell.

 

Heechul was a pervert ninety-nine percent of the time.

 

Donghae laughed upon seeing the expression on Yunho's face. "Don't look like that. Tonight is gonna be fun."

 

"You think the guy you like will come back?" Yunho wondered. 

 

Giving a shrug, the younger crawled over to his friend and poked him in the ribs, earning a glare. He smirked. "Wouldn't it be fun to see those two getting hot for us, though?"

 

"Don't be so horny like Siwon and Eunhyuk now."

 

"Oh, please. Those two can't be beat in that department," his best friend sighed out. "Come on, let's get back to practice so you can use your full talents on getting Changmin to jump you."

 

Yunho's eye twitched before he tackled Donghae, earning a squeal of surprise from the younger.

 

As the two playfully fought, they didn't notice the people that entered the room.

 

"Ahem!" Heechul raised an eyebrow when he caught their attention. "When you're done horsing around, show me what you two got so far."

 

 

 

Changmin was already wound up from Yunho’s comment, so he really _really_ didn’t want to see his crush about to get all hot and sweaty with his bit on the side.

 

Changmin hasn’t asked anyone yet, but it’s pretty obvious those two have something going on, and it pisses him off at how easy it makes him jealous, wanting Yunho to himself.

 

As the two males began the routine, the music a filthy beat, Changmin found himself torn.

 

He could watch Yunho dance all day; he didn’t dance, he flowed as he moved about the space.

 

As the male spun Donghae and shoved him to floor to immediately blanket his body with his own by caging him, his hips rolling down but not touching Donghae who bucks under him, Changmin feels himself grow hotter and hotter.

 

A change in the music caused Yunho to flip Donghae over onto his back, his hands pinning the male’s wrists above him as Yunho did this obscenely sexy move that made Changmin lost for breath, his cock twitching as it grew harder.

 

Needing to escape before the others noticed the show going on his pants, Changmin slipped from the room as Siwon and Eunhyuk began to childishly complain about it.

 

Hearing the music cut off as he enters the male restroom, Changmin heads over to the sinks, breathing hard as his imagination puts him in Donghae’s place and having Yunho rub himself down him.

 

Moaning, Changmin palms himself, gripping himself tightly to stop the vivid images.

 

“Fucking hell,” he whispers, as he tries to calm down, but his mind is having none of it.

 

He hurries into one of the cubicle toilets, locks it, and tugs his joggers down. The second his hand makes contact with his bare cock, Changmin’s bracing himself on the door as he strokes himself off with his mindbank of Yunho dancing.

 

Biting into his arm to stop him from making a sound in fear it’ll carry out from the restroom, Changmin tries to hurry with the pressure of time and the thought of someone coming in and catching him.

 

Changmin bucks in his hand, gasping as he pictures Yunho finding him in here. He would be all smart mouth, telling Changmin he’s not doing it well enough and that he needs to work on that as well as his grinding, and Changmin snaps, telling Yunho that if he wants him to do better, he’d going to have to come and show him.

 

Moaning, Changmin can feel his balls tighten as he pictures Yunho shoving him back into the cubicle, making him sit on the closed toilet seat as he gives Changmin a sultry look as he gets to his knees. 

 

Yunho would grab the back of his neck with his hand, keeping him steady and close as he guides Changmin’s hand into a new and satisfying pace because _fuck_ it’s him doing it, him touching Changmin, pleasuring him.

 

Smacking his forehead against the cold door, Changmin starts gasping, whimpering as he gets closer, pining for the need to have Yunho here right now.

 

He pictures Yunho forcing Changmin even closer by the hold on his neck, and Changmin shuts his eyes as he imagines Yunho kissing him, pulling on his lower lip as he squeezes Changmin’s cock.

 

Changmin lets out a strangled quiet cry as he comes, covering his hand and probably some of the door with his release.

 

Panting, Changmin sags against the door.

 

He fucking needs Jung Yunho. He can’t keep getting off with his imagination and hand.

 

Once he’s collected himself and cleaned up his mess, Changmin leaves the cubicle to wash his hands, still slightly shaken from his orgasm.

 

As he starts to wash his hands, the door to the room opens.

 

He felt his spine stiffen, looking up in fear as he heard a low chuckle.

 

Glancing over when he heard the door close, Changmin felt himself still upon seeing Donghae looking at him with a smirk on his lips.

 

"Are you okay?" Donghae asked in a tone that made Changmin grit his teeth. At the glare, he raised his hands up. "Hey now, don't be mad. It's not my fault."

 

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

 

Snorting, Donghae walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with the water.

 

"Are you sure?" The older asked softly. "Because I know how someone looks like when they just had an orgasm."

 

Changmin's eyes went wide as he stared as Donghae.

 

The older man laughed. "Oh, so I was right."

 

"Don't tell anyone!" Changmin hissed.

 

Donghae waved a hand. "You have nothing to worry about. I know just what kind of effect Yunho has on people - you're not the first and certainly not the last."

 

At the comment, Changmin felt himself bristle as he studied Donghae. "Why are you so nonchalant about this?"

 

"Because it's a routine - it happens, and I'm just looking out for my friend."

 

"A friend that you fuck." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could realize it and he stilled, eyes wide.

 

Donghae didn't even look bothered. "Yeah, we fuck," he said with a shrug. "But we're not in a relationship or anything. We just have this friends with benefits thing going on."

 

"And you're still best friends?"

 

"Hey, our sex life and personal life are not connected," Donghae remarked. "Although, it does help in bed when Yunho—"

 

"I don't want to hear it!"

 

Donghae laughed, looking greatly amused. "Oh, come on. Don't you want to know Yunho's turn ons and bed play?" He teased.

 

Changmin bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from caving.

 

“You know,” Donghae begins as he dries his hands on some paper towels, “I could help you.”

 

Changmin stares at him. “I have Siwon and Eunhyuk helping me.”

 

Donghae throws the paper at him. “I meant with Yunho.”

 

Changmin fists the paper ball, eyeing the older male. “What’s the catch?”

 

Donghae smirks. “What do you mean?”

 

“There is no way you’ll help me get Yunho to notice me without wanting something in return,” Changmin says as he dumps the paper ball in the bin. “So, what is it?”

 

Donghae’s eyes darken a smidgen. “Kyuhyun.”

 

Changmin grins. “What about him?”

 

“You help me with getting your mate to notice me, and I’ll guarantee you that you and Yunho will be fucking each other this time next week.”

 

Changmin’s body burns. “I-I’m not just after s-sex!”

 

Donghae hums, his gaze dropping to look over Changmin’s body. “Do we have a deal?” he says, smirking as Changmin grows flustered.

 

“So all I have to do is get Kyuhyun to be around you?” Changmin asks, and Donghae nods.

 

“I need him to be around for him to notice me.”

 

Changmin nods, holding his hand out. “Deal.”

 

Donghae grins again as they shake hands.

 

“Let the fun begin.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun knew he shouldn't have agreed to come to the club tonight - he _knew_ \- but for the life of him, he just can't wonder why he didn't refuse Changmin.

 

Oh, right.

 

It was because Changmin managed to bribe him yet again with a fancy bottle of wine Kyuhyun had been eyeing for a few days now.

 

So he sulked as he sat at an empty table, wanting nothing more than to strangle his best friend's neck.

 

All Changmin told him was to come to the club to _support_ him, but Kyuhyun was sure it was all just bullshit.

 

He probably wanted to rub in his face that he managed to snag Yunho.

 

It honestly surprised Kyuhyun that Yunho had managed to resist Changmin for so long.

 

But Kyuhyun's thoughts were cut off when he heard Heechul's voice greeting everyone, earning more cheers from the crowd as he announced it was going to be a rather _special_ night with all new acts.

 

Somehow, Kyuhyun was not prepared for whatever may come.

 

And he was right when a soft, seductive beat sounded through the bass and the lights shined down on Donghae, who came out on stage.

 

Kyuhyun's mind short-circuited as he watched the male dance, his moves effortless as he glided on the stage, but then he gritted his teeth when Yunho came out and grabbed hold of Donghae's wrist, dragging the male closer to his body.

 

"You came."

 

Nearly jumping at the voice, Kyuhyun turned to see Changmin beside him.

 

He made a face. "Just because you nagged me to." He spared the stage a glance. "I'm surprised you're not seething in jealousy."

 

"I am, but I get even more jealous at the next part."

 

"What—" Kyuhyun froze, eyes wide when Donghae grabbed Yunho by the back of his neck and pushed him down against his body, the older dancer sliding suggestively down until he was on his knees and his face meters away from the zipper of his pants.

 

As Kyuhyun scrambled to get up, stuttering out an excuse to get a drink, Changmin shoves him back into his seat, hands tight on his shoulders. “You don’t wanna miss this,” Changmin chuckles.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t blink as he watched Yunho lean for the zipper, mouth parted, teeth bared.

 

He sags with relief when Donghae stops him and the audience screams at the denial.

 

“I’m here to support you, why do I have to see this porn?” Kyuhyun hisses out as he tries to wriggle free.

 

Changmin keeps him pinned to his chair. “This is supporting me.”

 

Scowling at the answer, Kyuhyun freezes as Yunho abruptly gets up and grabs Donghae, spinning him around.

 

As they both move against each other with Donghae pulling expressions that should be illegal to pull in public, Kyuhyun feels Changmin react to the performance as Yunho touches Donghae, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and pulling it open for the audience to see as his hand ghosts over the male’s tanned chest.

 

“Jealous now?” Kyuhyun guesses and Changmin grunts.

 

Both of the them suffer together as the performance goes on.

 

When the crux of the performance comes in the form of Yunho pinning down Donghae on the stage, his body slowly rubbing along Donghae’s plaint body, Kyuhyun’s on the edge of his seat, envy burning him as he stares at Donghae.

 

Just as Yunho’s face leans down to kiss Donghae, the lights go out, the music ending.

 

The audience screams, masking Kyuhyun’s almost hysterical sound he made when they got close to kissing.

 

Changmin pats his shoulders in sympathy. “I’ll go get you a drink.”

 

Kyuhyun leans back in his chair, exhausted from the whirlwind of emotions that had assaulted him during that 3 minute performance.

 

He’s done for.

 

 

 

“I’ve done my part,” Changmin hisses, catching Donghae backstage.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and pats the male’s arm. “And I’ll do mine,” he assures.

 

“When?”

 

Donghae gives him a mischievous grin. “Just wait. It’ll be worth it.”

 

Changmin nearly throws a tantrum as Donghae leaves him.

 

Chuckling to himself, Donghae slips through the door leading back into the public part of the club. As he nods at the performance Siwon’s giving, he looks for Kyuhyun.

 

Seeing the younger male hidden away in a corner, Donghae smiles to himself at seeing the empty table behind Kyuhyun’s. Slipping over without anyone or Kyuhyun seeing him, Donghae seats himself so that he can watch Kyuhyun’s reactions to the show.

 

Getting the bartender’s attention, he waves him over quickly.

 

“Yeah?” the male asks, amused.

 

Donghae nods at Kyuhyun. “What has he been drinking?”

 

“Beer.”

 

Donghae smiles. “Keep sending him them.”

 

The male rolls his eyes, but nods. “I’ll start the tab.”

 

Donghae scoffs at the male’s words, but then Kyuhyun draws his attention as he cringes at Siwon’s outrageous antics with the audience.

 

He chuckled at the show, shaking his head.

 

If there was anything he could count on, it was Siwon and his extravagance.

 

Donghae watched Kyuhyun as the young man cringed a bit more, ducking his head when Siwon’s pants dropped, earning many screams and cheers from the people.

 

Keeping his eyes on the male for a moment, Donghae gave a nod to the bartender when he said something to him and slipped over to Kyuhyun, gently blowing on the back of his neck, causing him to jump.

 

“Hey, calm down now,” Donghae teased when Kyuhyun stared at him with wide eyes. He coaxed the younger man to sit back down before taking a seat next to him. “Enjoying the show?”

 

Kyuhyun glared at him. “No,” he gritted out. “Why the hell did you-”

 

“Did I what?” the dancer wondered, tilting his head to the side. He was greatly amused when Kyuhyun immediately became flustered, barely managing to catch the blush that painted his cheeks due to the dim lights. “Come on, Hyun. Tell me.”

 

Kyuhyun turned redder. “Don’t call me Hyun.”

 

“Why not?” Donghae hummed, leaning closer. “It’s a cute nickname,”

 

He bit back a laugh when the younger male pushed him away.

 

“Do you and that...guy do those kinds of performances often?” Kyuhyun asked quietly.

 

Donghae blinked a few times. “That-Oh, you mean Yunho? Well, maybe. It depends on Heechul, honestly. Why? Did you like it?”

 

“I hated it,” came the blunt answer.

 

With a smirk, Donghae leaned close, brushing his fingers against Kyuhyun’s neck and then upwards to his cheek, enjoying seeing how flustered the younger got. “Really?” he breathed out.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t answer, looking everywhere but at Donghae.

 

Seeing the bartender come over with Kyuhyun’s new drink, Donghae slowly turns Kyuhyun’s face so that he has to look at him.

 

“How about if I don’t perform with him anymore?” Donghae says softly, and he watches Kyuhyun swallow.

 

“N-none of my business,” Kyuhyun says.

 

Donghae hums, his thumb rising to brush against the swell of Kyuhyun’s lower lip.

 

Before he can crumble, especially with the way Kyuhyun’s breathing hitched and the way the look in his eyes changed, Donghae pulled back, shaking with desire to touch Kyuhyun again.

 

“I’ll not work with him for a bit,” Donghae announces, forcing himself to his feet as Kyuhyun gapes up at him.

 

“I said-”

 

Donghae can’t resist. Moving the fringe of Kyuhyun’s hair from his eyes, Donghae runs his fingers through the male’s hair very briefly before forcing himself to turn and leave without saying anything more to Kyuhyun.

 

As he reaches the door back to the workers area, Donghae allows himself one last look at Kyuhyun, groaning under his breath as the young male searches the place for sign of him.

 

Shoving himself through the door, he goes to find Heechul.

 

 

 

It took two days for Donghae’s promise to come through.

 

Changmin dropped his bottle of water in shock whilst Yunho stared at Heechul. “What?”

 

Heechul grins. “I said, you and the kid are going to have an act of your own.”

 

Changmin bends to pick his bottle up just as Donghae passes. The older male gives him a sly wink, and Changmin feels like he could either run after the male to kiss him with thanks, or batter his head with the bottle for pushing him and his crush together.

 

“What kind of act?” Yunho grits out.

 

Heechul rolls his eyes at Yunho’s attitude. “You all know how idols are the hottest thing, right?”

 

All of them nod.

 

“Changmin and Yunho, you’re going to do a cover of that duo, TVXQ and their new song, ‘Keep Your Head Down’, but of course, we’re going to change aspects of it so that Changmin can strip you,” Heechul says and Yunho’s body straightens while Changmin has to physically force himself not to melt.

 

He’s going to strip Yunho.

 

He’s going to fucking touch and strip him.

 

He needs to sit down.

 

“Why am I getting stripped?” Yunho demands. “The kid should because he’s new! They’ll want him more!”

 

“Actually,” Siwon cuts in, “Changmin’s a big hit due to his voice. He made that poor lass cream herself last night.”

 

Changmin can’t help but feel smug at that.

 

"I still—"

 

"Just do it," Donghae spoke up, standing next to Yunho and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Come on, it'll be something new."

 

Yunho frowned, giving Donghae a look before breathing out, still looking displeased. "Fine."

 

Satisfied, Heechul nodded towards Donghae. "Donghae can partner up with Siwon and Hyuk in the meantime. Heaven knows the three of them together are hot."

 

Siwon rolled his eyes while Eunhyuk laughed.

 

Changmin made eye contact with Yunho and nearly shivered at the dark look he was giving him.

 

"We start practising tomorrow at 8am sharp," Yunho said. "So don't be late."

 

Before Changmin could even say anything, Yunho turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

 

Donghae shook his head and moved closer to Changmin.

 

"Just make sure you give it to him good," Donghae whispered to him. "He's the kind who likes it rough."

 

Changmin swallowed and nodded.

 

He had the chance to perform with Yunho.

 

He was not going to let that slip away from him.

 

 

 

Even the next day, Yunho still wanted to throw a tantrum, to go after Heechul.

 

What the hell was the man thinking pairing him and Changmin together?

 

Did he want to see someone die?

 

Growling, Yunho kicked at the door and backed up when someone knocked.

 

"Come in."

 

Changmin slowly eased into the practice room, eyes wary. “Did you just kick the door?”

 

“No I was dancing with it,” Yunho retorts as he sharply turns on his heel to head over to his laptop he’d brought. “Come on, we need to study the choreography.”

 

Hearing Changmin shut the door softly, the guilt kicked in.

 

It wasn’t kid’s fault. Yunho shouldn’t have acted like he just did. Hearing Changmin approach him and crouch down to look at the waiting video, Yunho sighed.

 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, surprising the kid.

 

Changmin shrugs, reaching down to hit play. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Yunho stares at him at that, watches how he gets focused straightaway on the video.

 

Yunho studied it last night, so he knows it pretty well, but they only have a couple of days to get it up to performance standard. Watching how Changmin takes it in, reacting the material, Yunho starts to feel pleased.

 

“Blink,” Yunho teases.

 

Changmin scowls, but doesn’t blink. “You’re distracting me.”

 

Yunho smiles a little at that. “If you don’t blink, it’s going to make your eyes ache.”

 

“Stop watching me and watch this.”

 

Yunho rolls his eyes and looks at the screen as it nears the end.

 

He swallows at the part coming up, glancing to see Changmin’s reaction to it.

 

Changmin inhales sharply, gaze focusing even more as the two men on the video get up into each other’s faces with one of them - Max, grabbing U-Know’s shirt with both hands.

 

“Aggressive,” Changmin notes, voice thick.

 

Yunho nods as he hums.

 

When Max shoves U-Know away and starts to let out a high pitched scream, Changmin swallows. “That’s high.”

 

“You can do it,” Yunho off-handedly assures as he gets ready to stop the video.

 

Feeling Changmin’s gaze on him, he looks. “What?”

 

“I have an idea,” Changmin says.

 

As Changmin tells him his idea, Yunho’s body burns with approval and want.

 

“Let’s get the dance down first before deciding when you’re going to strip me,” Yunho says instead of giving an answer to the male’s idea.

 

Changmin nods, and as Yunho gets to his feet, he swallows as Changmin looks up at him, his longish hair wavy and messy today. Yunho itches to run his hands through it, to pull on the locks and bring Changmin close to his pelvis, to see how it would like with those perfect lips mouth at his pants, those expressive eyes pleading with him.

 

Yunho lets out a shaky breath as he rushes away from Changmin, rolling his shoulders and focusing on warming his body up.

 

He needs to focus. They have only a couple of days to get this right.

 

Head in the game, Yunho begins the task of teaching Changmin the dance.

 

 

 

Coming home after a late class, Kyuhyun freezes, key still in the front door as he stares at the mess on his dorm’s floor. “Min?”

 

Changmin groans in response.

 

“You okay?” Kyuhyun asks as he shuts the door.

 

“Dying.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the dramatic answer. “I take it the dance practice went well.”

 

Changmin lets out a pitiful groan.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun heads for his room, leaving his sore and smelly roommate on the floor in their small living area.

 

He gives it two more days before Changmin breaks.

 

 

 

“So, are you and the new kid getting along?” Donghae questioned as he draped himself over Yunho, ignoring his attempts of shrugging him off as he peered over his shoulder to look at the laptop on the male’s laptop more properly.

 

Yunho scowled. “Well, we haven’t killed each other yet.”

 

“You mean you haven’t fucked yet,” the younger corrected, finally getting off of him to sit next to him. “A damn shame. You two would probably have the whole building move.”

 

“That-” Stopping, Yunho gave Donghae a look, earning a smile in response. “You planned this.”

 

Donghae gave a shrug, neither denying nor confirming it. “I simply thought the two of you partnering up would be a grand idea. The audience will love it.”

 

Eye twitching, his best friend continued to stare at him. “You convinced Heechul to do this.”

 

“In my defense, Heechul was already thinking about it,” Donghae argued, though the smile remained on his face. “Said that the two of us staying as partners would go stale and the people would get bored of it.”

 

Yunho breathed out heavily. “I hate you.”

 

Merely laughing, Donghae looked back at the laptop, his smile turning into a smirk.

 

He could not wait to see the show.

 

 

 

Watching the video of their rehearsal, Yunho clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he saw a mistake in their performance.

 

“You need to be more loose,” he chastised Changmin the moment the younger entered the practice room. “You keep holding yourself back when you hit those high notes.”

 

Changmin made a face. “You try hitting those notes. It’s not exactly easy, you know.”

 

Shaking his head, Yunho got up to his feet and walked over to him, gesturing him to stand straight. Placing a hand on his stomach, beneath his ribs, Yunho gave him a small nod.

 

“Take deep breaths,” he ordered. “And then give me the highest note you can give.”

 

Though a little uncertain, Changmin nodded and took some breaths before singing out a note.

 

Beneath his palm, Yunho can feel him tremor, making him frown.

 

When the note died down, Yunho made eye contact with Changmin through the mirror. “Imagine a heavy weight connected to a string between your shoulder blades, as you go up into the high note, pull down on that string. It will help keep the note strong,” he advised softly, pressing his palm a bit firmer against the younger male.

 

He could hear Changmin swallow as the press caused the younger to be even closer to him.

 

“Again.”

 

Yunho could feel Changmin take some more breaths before singing out another high note.

 

Hearing the strength in it now, Yunho nodded. “That’s it.”

 

Changmin frowns. “That’s hard work,” he whines.

 

Yunho rolls his eyes. “Singing isn’t meant to be easy.”

 

“I’m not getting paid enough to sing AND dance,” Changmin grumbles as he quickly warms himself up.

 

As the practise went underway, mistakes kept creeping in due to them both being too aware of the time.

 

As Changmin falls, again, Yunho groans, storming over to the music dock to shut off the music. “How can you mess that step up?!” he demands.

 

Changmin glowers at him as he gets back up. “It’s too fast, thats why!”

 

“Suck it up, Changmin. We only have five more hours,” Yunho hisses as he stalks back over to him. “Again. I’ll count the beat.”

 

Leading Changmin through it again, Yunho sighs in relief as the male gets it. “Good, now do it with the music.”

 

Starting from the start again, Yunho keeps an eye on Changmin in the mirror, watching how the male controls his breathing to ensure he can sing properly. But everytime it comes to the hip thrust, his eyes helplessly fixate on Changmin’s hips.

 

While he’s not as fluid as Yunho, the male has a powerful, almost borderline eager, strength to it.

 

Falling back behind Changmin to allow his turn, his eyes drop to his ass.

 

Yunho’s almost late in picking up his cue.

 

As they start to approach the end, Changmin lets out his high note, and Yunho prepares himself as he approaches the male after it.

 

He doesn’t anticipate Changmin’s aggression.

 

Yunho was slightly taken aback when the younger male tore his shirt apart in one go, the tattered ends hanging uselessly off shoulders.

 

The two remained standing there, staring into each other’s eyes before they heard a knock on the door, causing them to break it, unaware they were both thinking similar thoughts at the disturbance.

 

Shaking his head to will away the burn going through his body, Yunho called for the person to come in.

 

He felt his eye twitch at seeing Heechul.

 

“You boys got it down yet?” Heechul asked, looking expectant.

 

Yunho breathed out. “Almost. We still have five more hours, anyway. Don’t be so concerned.”

 

The older man gave a shrug, eyes twinkling. “Just wanted to make sure. I’ll come back to check on you two later. It’s time that I go check on the golden boys.”

 

Only nodding, both Yunho and Changmin waited until Heechul left.

 

Once the door was closed, the dancer spun around, ignoring Changmin’s look. “Once more from the top.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun felt bad for his friend. He honestly did, but he did enjoy basking in his friend’s pain for the past couple of days since all Changmin could do was lie around in the house in pain.

 

But he still didn’t understand why he was dragged to the club. _Again_.

 

“Here to support your friend?”

 

Feeling his body tremble at the familiar voice, Kyuhyun didn’t have to look to see Donghae sitting down next to him.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “Aren’t you performing?”

 

“Later,” Donghae answered with a hum. “Right now, tonight’s the night for Yunho and Changmin to perform.”

 

“So you’re keeping me company?”

 

The dancer flashed him a smile. “Well, I couldn’t leave a cutie all by himself now, could I?”

 

Kyuhyun could feel his cheeks heat up, causing him to be thankful when the lights dimmed down and a small beat began to sound through the club.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he looked up, hoping to whatever deity existed that Changmin would finally succeed in getting Yunho.

 

He didn’t know how much more torture he himself could go through if it continued on.

 

 

 

Changmin couldn’t breathe, and it had nothing to do with the dancing.

 

Yunho was a nightmare in the practice rooms, but here on stage, the male was ruthless.

 

And boy did Changmin give as much as Yunho threw at him.

 

As Yunho came at him, Changmin couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

Grabbing the male by his shirt and ripping it even further by yanking it down as Yunho says his part, Changmin gets right into Yunho’s face, his hands moving from the tattered shirt to digging his nails into the male’s soft chest.

 

Hearing Yunho hiss before growling out his next part, Changmin rips the material off him all together and throws it somewhere into the stunned audience.

 

“Just remain there,” Changmin sings out as he grips Yunho’s chin roughly, loving the moment of panic in the male’s eyes as he has yet to push Yunho away.

 

Tugging him closer, Changmin breathes out the rest of the lyrics, “watch me grow,” and pushes the stunned male from him as he bellows out the last of his high notes.

 

When he comes back from the moment, exhilarated by nailing that high note, he sees the marks he’s left on Yunho’s chest, the lights just showcasing it even more.

 

As they finish, side by side, the stage goes dark and he feels a vice like grip on his wrist and he gets yanked off the stage and back behind it.

 

Siwon and Eunhyuk don’t even have the chance to congratulate them as Yunho pulls Changmin past them, heading for his dressing room.

 

“Look, Yunho-” Changmin attempts to do damage control, unable to see the male’s face to know if he’s pissed or not, either way the male growls for him to shut up, in which he does so.

 

As Yunho drags him into the room and slams the door shut, Changmin only has time to gasp as Yunho shoves him against the door, crowding him immediately.

 

Changmin felt his breath hitched when he was pressed against the door, shuddering when he felt Yunho press his hips against his.

 

When he looked up at Yunho, he could feel his body start to burn at the dark look he was given.

 

“Yu-” He was cut off when the older man kissed him deeply, causing Changmin to gasp and claw at his back, shuddering when Yunho slowly began to roll his hips.

 

“Fucking tease,” he heard Yunho say when they broke apart.

 

It took a few minutes for Changmin to comprehend what he was talking about before smirking. “Oh, so you liked that?”

 

He felt hands grip his hips, a moan locked in his throat when Yunho rolled his hips again.

 

Yunho’s eyes grew darker. “I should fucking punish you for that stunt you pulled.”

 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Changmin retorted, only to clutch at Yunho when the older man lifted him up from his ass, hooking his legs around the older man’s waist.

 

He gasped when Yunho practically threw him on the couch in the room, immediately going down on him.

 

“So smug, too,” he heard the older man breathe out as he lowered his head, lips against his ear. “You’re definitely going to be punished, you brat.”

 

Changmin let out a trembling laugh, though it cut off when he felt Yunho run a hand against his thigh, lips pressed against his neck.

 

“Then punish me,” Changmin said, earning a growl from Yunho.

 

Without another word, Yunho engaged him in another kiss.

 

 

 

Donghae rolled his eyes as he heard the beginning sounds of moaning in the dressing room, immediately slipping out to the front to escape it.

 

He really didn’t want to hear his best friend getting it on.

 

And he immediately grinned when he saw Kyuhyun attempting to slip out from the club, going over to stop him by wrapping arms around his waist, earning a squeak.

 

“Where are you going, cutie?”

 

“B-bathroom,” Kyuhyun stutters out, hands trying to remove Donghae’s.

 

Donghae hums near his ear. “Allow me.”

 

Ignoring Kyuhyun’s spluttering, he leads the younger male to the toilets for their customers and nods for the toilet clerk to leave.

 

Kyuhyun rushes away from him, but pauses when he realises it’s just them two. “Where di-”

 

“Never mind that,” Donghae purrs as he slips over to him, smirking as Kyuhyun hurries backwards to escape him and corners himself.

 

“W-wait-” Kyuhyun breathes out, his chest rising and falling quickly as he holds a hand out to stop him from coming closer.

 

Donghae presses against that hand, head tilted. “Hmm?”

 

“Why are you stalking me?” Kyuhyun demands, his cheeks flushed.

 

Donghae trails his fingers around the male’s wrist that’s in front of him. “Stalking is a harsh word, I like to think of it as me pursuing you.”

 

Kyuhyun blinks at him. “What.”

 

Donghae smiles as he gently pulls Kyuhyun’s wrist down so he can come closer. “You know what I mean, Hyun.”

 

“I said not to call me that,” Kyuhyun whispers as Donghae gently presses his wrist against the wall whilst his other hand moves to stroke the cute flush over the male’s cheeks.

 

“Hyun,” Donghae repeats, tone dropping as he whispers it, and Kyuhyun shuts his eyes as a little soft sound leaves him. “You like it though, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun’s free hand clutches at Donghae’s front, eyes still tightly shut as he breathes heavy. “I’m so confused,” he murmurs.

 

“I’m infatuated with you, Hyun,” Donghae moans as he tilts the male’s face back to stop him from hiding.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes snap open to look at him, and Donghae groans at the look in the male’s eyes. “Hyun…”

 

What Kyuhyun does next renders Donghae stunned.

 

The unexpected, but totally welcoming, kiss to his lips has his brain leaving him.

 

Just before his mind comes back to him, he’s falling.

 

Catching himself on the sides, Donghae hisses in pain as he lands in the urinal, eyes locked on the door shutting with Kyuhyun nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

“Yunho!” Changmin cries out, desperate as he claws at the male’s sweaty back. “Fuck!”

 

Yunho buries himself deeper, thrusting faster as he rams Changmin up higher against the wall.

 

He whimpers as Yunho’s tight grip on his ass cheeks squeeze them, pressing him closer to Yunho’s body as they get closer and closer.

 

Slamming his head back, Changmin barely registered the pain from where his head banged against the wall, a loud moan escaping from him as Yunho gave a particularly deep thrust, hitting that spot within him dead-on.

 

Crying out loudly, he begged for him to go faster, no longer caring who heard them as Yunho did as he asked.

 

It took a few more deep thrusts before Changmin finally felt Yunho release inside him, causing him to moan. However, he whimpered when he felt the older man slip out, shuddering at feeling Yunho’s release drip down.

 

Changmin could only follow in confusion when Yunho tugged him elsewhere, groaning when he was shoved on top of the dressing table.

 

The groan soon turned into a cry when Yunho slipped down and took him into his mouth, hands reaching down to grasp Yunho’s hair, earning a moan from the dancer at the harsh tug.

 

Whimpering as Yunho continued to suck him off, Changmin yanked on his hair.

 

“Yunho!” he cried, the sounds increasing when Yunho gave a particularly harsh suck.

 

Changmin whined, his hips being held down by Yunho when he tried to thrust upwards more into the older man’s mouth. He panted heavily, trembling and another loud cry escaped when he felt a finger prod at his hole.

 

“D-Don’t-”

 

The singer threw his head back, his voice going hoarse from all the moaning he’s been doing as Yunho inserted more fingers inside him, proceeding to finger fuck him while continuing to suck him off.

 

A few more sucks had Changmin releasing inside of his mouth, hoarsely crying out his name before slumping down onto the table, thoroughly exhausted. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Yunho pulled away from him, feeling his fingers slip out and closed his eyes when the older man engaged him in a slow kiss.

 

Sighing with contentment, Changmin wrapped his arms around the older male, keeping him close when they stop.

 

“Tired?” Yunho asks softly, and Changmin hums, his eyes still shut.

 

Hearing Yunho chuckle, he lightly slapped him. “Jerk.”

 

“Isn’t it meant to be me being the tired one since I’m older?” Yunho continues to tease, and Changmin glares at him.

 

“Do you know how much hard work you are?” Changmin defends himself.

 

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

Changmin flicks him on the head, causing the older man to whine. “You purposely made me run myself ragged as I chased after you.”

 

Yunho smirks. “It was worth it.”

 

Changmin slaps him again, grumbling.

 

Yunho kisses him to soothe him, and Changmin eagerly accepts it, wanting more.

 

“So, what now?” Changmin asks as they part, but he keeps kissing Yunho lazily as he waits for an answer.

 

“I’m waiting for you to say something,” Yunho murmurs against his lips, and Changmin feels himself freeze, shy all of a sudden as Yunho pulls back to look down at him.

 

Seeing the sudden bout of shyness, Yunho smiles softly. “Cute.”

 

“I am not-”

 

“Go out with me?” Yunho breathes, shutting up Changmin’s denial.

 

Changmin pulls the male down for a deep kiss, moaning into it as he rakes his nails down the male’s spine.

 

“Yeah,” Changmin pants as Yunho mouths at his jaw, his tummy fluttering.

 

“I’ll go out with you.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was sure the world was against him or something.

 

Even though Changmin had finally stopped his job at the strip joint due to Yunho’s persistence that he focused on his school work, his best friend still couldn’t help but go to the club almost every night, sometimes dragging Kyuhyun along with him.

 

But Kyuhyun could never stay around very long, especially whenever Donghae’s bits came up, still incredibly flustered after what he did that one night.

 

He could not believe he kissed Donghae!

 

Yet, Kyuhyun managed to find himself tagging along with Changmin once again - with the sole exception that his best friend didn’t even have to bribe him this time.

 

The younger male was too absorbed in his dating life now that Yunho was finally his, and Kyuhyun often spent more times at Sungmin’s apartment nowadays since Yunho came over to their place now whenever he had a day off to spend time with Changmin.

 

The only thing that irked Kyuhyun was how Yunho kept dropping hints about Donghae whenever Kyuhyun was around, clearly telling the younger male something he didn’t want to hear.

 

“Don’t act as if it’s the end of the world,” Changmin chastised as they got into the club, smiling brightly at his still adoring fans.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, scowling. “You already see him outside of work. Do you honestly have to come see him at work, too? I thought you get jealous.”

 

“I do,” Changmin confirmed with a shrug. “But it’s work, anyway. It’s not as if he’s actually sleeping with any of them.”

 

The older rolled his eyes, shaking his head again before looking up at the stage when Heechul came up.

 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Heechul began with his usual flair. “Tonight’s show is gonna be the best yet! For tonight, one of our best has a special performance to give you all!”

 

Bracing himself for it as the four main strippers do their usual opening act to get the crowd going, Kyuhyun wonders what or whom is going to be giving the special performance.

 

Kyuhyun likes to think himself immune to Siwon’s style, and as the night progress and the male’s act finishes after Yunho’s, Kyuhyun starts to get antsy, wondering when Donghae was going to show himself.

 

“I know most of you love this next act because it is a house favourite, so why should I delay it even more? He’s going to torture one of you,” Heechul drawls as the Siwon leaves the stage.

 

“Can you guess who I mean?”

 

A dozen of the girls scream Donghae’s name, and Kyuhyun racks his brain to help him figure  which of all the acts he’s seen the male do is the ‘house favourite’.

 

As Heechul calls out Donghae’s name, the familiar dance song begins to thump through the club and Kyuhyun stiffens, his body heating up beneath the thick coat he was still wearing.

 

As Donghae steps out onto the stage, red cap tilted down so that he’s hiding his expression, Kyuhyun hears Changmin snigger.

 

“You really do have a thing for his b-boy act,” the male teases.

 

Kyuhyun yanks his scarf up to hide his face, his memory kindly reminding him the last time Donghae had performed this act.

 

The male had almost came to him when he came down into the audience.

 

As the dance gets underway, his cap and shirt being tugged off slowly as he smoothly dances, Kyuhyun prays to whatever god exists for Donghae to stay clear of his side.

 

As he comes down the walkway of the short stage, gets himself into position to do his iconic hip thrust, Kyuhyun’s starting to suffocate himself.

 

“I should wave,” he hears Changmin murmur and Kyuhyun reacts by smacking the male to not move, his eyes deadly.

 

Changmin has to smother himself to prevent him from laughing out loud at his reaction.

 

As the crowd screams in delight as Donghae flips off the stage, Kyuhyun stops breathing.

 

Donghae turns slowly, searching, and then their eyes lock.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun squeaks behind his scarf, eyes wide as Donghae’s eyes turn half-lidded as he smirks, approaching Kyuhyun’s table.

 

As the spotlight hits him, Kyuhyun tries to escape, but Donghae grabs him and eases him back into his seat, his hips moving the table over slightly so that he can get close.

 

As Kyuhyun gapes up at the male, Donghae slowly unravels the scarf hiding most of his face, the screams growing louder when they realise that Kyuhyun is a male.

 

As Donghae drops the scarf onto the table, Kyuhyun grips at the sides of his chair.

 

Donghae shakes his head and takes those hands and place them on his butt as he comes to straddle Kyuhyun’s lap.

 

 From there, Kyuhyun's mind just short-circuited, frozen in place.

 

Donghae gave him a teasing smirk as he subtly rolled his hips against his, feeling Kyuhyun squeeze his ass in reaction.

 

Staring at the stripper, Kyuhyun nearly swallowed at the look being given to him, already feeling his body start to burn.

 

The audience cheered when Donghae ducked his head so close their lips were almost touching, and Kyuhyun could only remain frozen as the male dragged his hands down Kyuhyun's coat, slipping inside to finger the end of his shirt.

 

Before Kyuhyun could finally react, Donghae slipped off his lap with a grin and winked before heading back on stage.

 

"You're going to catch flies at this rate."

 

Feeling his cheeks burn, Kyuhyun reached over to smack Changmin on the shoulder, reaching for his scarf.

 

Only for him to realize it was missing.

 

Gaping, he turned to Donghae, who was holding his scarf with a glint in his eye, and Kyuhyun swore he could die as he watched the male dance with it.

 

When the screams erupted, nearly deafening Kyuhyun, Donghae gave them all a bow before disappearing into the back.

 

"You still there, Kyu?"

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, his head falling onto the table.

 

"I hate you," he scowled at his best friend.

 

As Heechul announced the break of the show, Kyuhyun groaned at hearing people talk about him as the music in the club resumed. Needing a drink, Kyuhyun looks up see that, of course, his best friend is no longer sitting with him, too eager to attach himself back to Yunho’s hip.

 

Ignoring some of the envious stares as he heads over to the bar, the bartender greets him.

 

“Usual?” the male asks as he finishes up someone else’s drink.

 

“Something strong,” Kyuhyun orders as he unzips his coat, needing to cool down.

 

As the male places a shot glass in front of him, Kyuhyun tenses.

 

“Whiskey?” Donghae murmurs as he wraps his arms firmly around Kyuhyun’s waist.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, cheeks burning at the little smirk the bartender gave them both as he finished Kyuhyun’s drink. “Let go.”

 

He feels Donghae snuggle against his back. “Aren’t you hot?”

 

“I-”

 

“Let me,” Donghae whispers as his hands move to tug the coat off Kyuhyun’s stunned body.

 

As the male dumps Kyuhyun’s coat on the bar, asking for the bartender to keep an eye on it, as he returns back to holding Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun downs the whiskey, his tongue and throat burning from the one shot.

 

He hears Donghae whistle low. “Someone is flustered.”

 

Kyuhyun slams the glass down as he tries to jerk himself away from the too comfortable hold.

 

Donghae tuts, hands tightening. “Ah ah,” he whispers, his hands moving to still Kyuhyun’s hips. “You’re not escaping this time.”

 

Kyuhyun blushes at the reminder. “Look, I-”

 

“You should have waited for me to kiss back,” Donghae purrs against his ear, and Kyuhyun jumps in surprise at the tickle of Donghae’s lips against the neck.

 

Kyuhyun tries to turn, but Donghae presses him close against the bar, stopping him. “Did you like it?” Donghae asks as he trails his lips up his neck towards his ear. “I still have your scarf.”

 

“So give it back,” Kyuhyun grits out, hands clenching the bar as he fights to control the wave of arousal from rolling through his body again at the erotic tickle.

 

Kyuhyun gasps loudly before moving quick to smother it with his hand when Donghae’s hand deviates from his hips and moves down to press again the front of his pants. Head dropping down to hide his face, Kyuhyun bites his lip against a whimper as Donghae’s palm rubs him.

 

“I felt you,” Donghae pants in his ear. “I could feel you when I started to grind against you.”

 

The younger held back the whimper that threatened to escape, feeling his body become affected by Donghae's actions.

 

He bit the palm of his hand when Donghae rubbed him harder, holding back the urge to jerk against his hand.

 

"Stop," Kyuhyun whispered. "Stop."

 

The hand stopped and he felt it move away from the front his pants to his hips.

 

"There will be more of that if you keep coming back," Donghae whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

 

Before Kyuhyun could even say anything, he felt the male disappear and quickly turned around to see him gone.

 

Fighting against the burn of disappointment, Kyuhyun turned back around, shaking his head when the bartender gave him a knowing leer.

 

"Give me another shot."

 

He needed some way to get rid of the arousal burning through him.

 

 

 

"You want to do what?" Changmin asked, eyes wide as he stared at his best friend.

 

Kyuhyun scowled. "Go back to the club," he repeated.

 

" _Willingly?"_

 

"Yes, willingly," the older ground out.

 

Changmin gave him a long look. "Man, I didn't think you had it that bad for Donghae."

 

"I do not!"

 

The younger snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, please. You do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have just asked me to take you to the club. You could've just gone there yourself."

 

"I am not going there alone," Kyuhyun said frankly.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes but sighed. "Fine. But you owe me!"

 

Reluctantly promising, Kyuhyun wondered if Donghae would still have his scarf. The dancer never gave it back, after all.

 

But Kyuhyun had no intentions on playing easy. He was going to push the male to his limits if he didn't reach his own first.

 

 

 

"What?" Donghae spoke up, both he and Eunhyuk looking surprised.

 

Even Siwon and Yunho's attentions were captured by their boss.

 

Heechul grinned. "You and Eunhyuk are partnering up. We are going to have our biggest show ever soon and there is only one pair who can make every lady - even men - cream their pants."

 

"So you want me and Hae to perform," Eunhyuk said, nodding slowly. "Can we have sex on stage?"

 

"Whatever floats your boat."

 

Donghae snorted. "Well, I'm not against it. When's the show?"

 

"Three days, so you two better prepare!"

 

Grinning, Eunhyuk draped an arm around Donghae's shoulders and brought him close. "With me and Hae? We'll be more than ready."

 

 

 

Glaring at the male on the stage, Kyuhyun took a long drink of his beer from his spot at the bar.

 

“Isn’t that-”

 

“Yep.” Kyuhyun cuts in over Changmin’s amused comment. “That’s my scarf.”

 

“You may want to wash it whenever you get it back,” the male teases, sniggering.

 

Kyuhyun breathes out deeply through his nose as he watches Donghae use his scarf as a prop.

 

As Donghae runs it between his thighs, his tiny shorts the only thing he was wearing as he dances to the music, smirking as more money is thrown onto the stage, Kyuhyun tries not to gnaw on the glass bottle.

 

When the dancer starts to run it against his groin, Kyuhyun shudders and turns his back on the male in order to not expire on the spot.

 

As Changmin pokes fun at the whole thing, Kyuhyun tries to get it out of his head that Donghae’s groin is going to carry his scent, and that when he gets his scarf back, its going to carry Hae’s scent.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers to himself as he tries to drown himself with his beer.

 

“I’m going to go see Yunho before his act,” Changmin tells him as he places his empty pint glass on the bar.

 

Kyuhyun glares at him. “Seriously?”

 

Changmin sticks his tongue out as he heads for the door, nodding at the staff member lurking near to let him through.

 

“Another?” the bartender asks and Kyuhyun nods.

 

Listening to Donghae’s act end and Heechul reminding the club of their special upcoming night, Kyuhyun loses himself to his thoughts.

 

What is he really hoping to accomplish by coming here? It’s obvious that something is going to happen with all the dancing around they’re doing, but Kyuhyun was still unsure how to approach the male. His excuse was his scarf, but other than that, can he really do a Changmin and just show up every night in the vain hope something will spring from it?

 

Whining to himself in complaint since he loves to make his life even more complicated that it really needs to be, the bartender pushes his new drink to him with a something little extra with it.

 

“What’s this?” Kyuhyun asks, looking at the folded piece of paper.

 

“Read it,” the bartender says with a roll of his eyes, leaving Kyuhyun.

 

Taking a sip of his fresh beer, Kyuhyun unfolds the paper to see what it says.

 

_I never did tell you that you smell good_

 

Back tensing, Kyuhyun carefully looks around him to see if he can see where Donghae is.

 

Unsure what to do with the note, Kyuhyun folds it and pockets it. As he keeps looking around the club, the bartender comes back with another note, dropping it at Kyuhyun as he passes.

 

_Missing me?_

 

“Where the fuck is he lurking?” Kyuhyun hisses to himself as he looks more carefully.

 

He clutched at the edge of the counter when he wasn’t able to find the male, slowly irritating him. The fact the male was coming off as stalkerish isn’t exactly helping matters either.

 

He turned back when the bartender came back with yet another note.

 

_If you want to find me that bad, come to the back room. The bartender will show you where._

 

Staring down at the note, Kyuhyun briefly wondered if he should follow it. He wasn’t ready to face Donghae yet, but he also knew he couldn’t just leave it be.

 

So he called for the bartender, asking him to show him where the backroom was. As Kyuhyun followed the male to the back, he desperately tried to ignore the way his body was burning with anticipation.

 

The back room was dark, empty, with a wall of stacked alcohol on the side.

 

Kyuhyun gazed around curiously, trying to find Donghae when he felt arms wrap around his waist, startling him.

 

“Found you,” Donghae breathed against his ear, holding Kyuhyun against him firmer when the male tried to struggle away. “Ah, I advise you not to do that. Wouldn’t want to get excited now, do we?”

 

Realizing the implications in his words, Kyuhyun stopped, cheeks burning.

 

“Give me back my scarf,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice strong.

 

Donghae chuckled, nuzzling the younger male’s neck. “Why? It’s not like you need it.”

 

“I’d _really_ prefer if you give it back to me.”

 

“And what do I get in return?” the male breathed out against his ear.

 

Kyuhyun trembled. “Why do I have to give you anything? You’re the one who stole my scarf!”

 

“And it smells really good, too,” Donghae hummed out, and Kyuhyun clutched at his arms when the dancer rolled his hips against his. “Messed up with my control up on stage a while ago.”

 

“O-oh?”

 

“Hmm,” Donghae hums as he presses his nose into the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply and causing Kyuhyun to squirm at the tickle. “So good.”

 

Breathing heavy, Kyuhyun can’t resist and tilts his head to the side, allowing Hae more room to nuzzle him, tensing and clenching at the male’s arms when he began to press little kisses against his neck.

 

Donghae tightens his arms around him, the sound of him kissing Kyuhyun’s neck slowly causing Kyuhyun to whine quietly, struggling to keep himself from fidgeting.

 

“So sensitive and responsive,” Donghae murmurs softly, and Kyuhyun gasps in shock at the feeling of teeth, before pressing back against the male as he switches from a nip and to a gentle suck.

 

“Like?” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun nods rapidly.

 

Hearing Donghae’s breathing increase as he press Kyuhyun closer, his hands holding Kyuhyun’s hips steady as he slowly rubs up against Kyuhyun’s rear.

 

Kyuhyun shudders, pressing back at the feeling, and Donghae lets out a tiny moan from the back of this throat, head against his shoulder as he keeps Kyuhyun still.

 

“You’re driving me crazy,” he hears Donghae moan, and Kyuhyun moans as the male bites his shoulder, his hand moving down to cup Kyuhyun, which causes him to jerk at the unexpected move.

 

“D-Dong-”

 

“Hae,” Donghae whispers, mouth returning back to Kyuhyun’s neck. “Hae.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip to keep from moaning again as Donghae rubs him from behind and from the front.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Donghae breathes, and Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“The door is open,” Kyuhyun manages to get out without stuttering over himself, eyes shut as Donghae’s teases him.

 

He nearly falls when the male moves away from him, his eyes snapping open to see why.

 

Donghae shuts the door, but you can still hear the noise from the club.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, his body hot and slightly achy as he watches Donghae approach him.

 

“Hae-”

 

“Move to where the drink is, they won’t hear us as much from over there.”

 

Kyuhyun finds his feet walking him backwards. “Hear us?” he repeats, and the way Donghae’s eyes darken has his entire body tingling.

 

“Hear you,” Donghae corrects as Kyuhyun’s back hits off the shelves, causing him to jump away in surprise.

 

Donghae grabs him gently as Kyuhyun gives him a look. “Why just me?” he demands.

 

Donghae’s answer is to slip to his knees in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart rams itself up his throat, choking him as Donghae’s hands hold the back of his knees.

 

“Let me?” the male whispers as he slowly makes Kyuhyun part his legs a little so that he’s balanced. “Let me suck you.”

 

Whimpering, Kyuhyun tried to find it within himself to refuse, but when Donghae looked up at him with those dark eyes, his resolve just came crashing down.

 

So he gave a nod, his breath hitching when he felt Donghae lean close to nuzzle his face against the front of his pants. He keened softly, trying to find purchase as he felt Donghae mouth him, finally threading his fingers into Donghae’s hair.

 

Kyuhyun watched as the older male proceeded to unbutton his pants before slowly tugging it down, trembling as the cold air in the room hit his bare skin.

 

However, it went away soon enough when Donghae tugged his boxers down as well and mouthed the base of his shaft.

 

“D-Donghae,” Kyuhyun whimpered.

 

Donghae peeked up at him, eyes half-lidded as his tongue peeked out, slowly licking the tip of his cock.

 

That had the younger grip his hair tighter, trembling when Donghae took the tip of his mouth and began to suck.

 

Kyuhyun whined, breathing growing heavy as he continued to watch the older male, trembling when Donghae slowly began to take more of him in while he gently scratched the inside of Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

That had Kyuhyun jolt at the unexpected pain, but Donghae gripped his hips and steadied him, and Kyuhyun had to try not to cry out at feeling the older male deepthroating him.

 

His head flew back, barely registering the pain as Donghae gave a particularly hard suck that nearly had him falling.

 

When he felt the dancer pull away, he whined, looking down at him.

 

“Let me hear you,” Donghae told him, gently stroking the insides of Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

Kyuhyun turned red, a small pout on his face as he shook his head.

 

Humming, Donghae shuffled closer, mouthing at him as he used a hand to slowly stroke him. “Why not?”

 

“P-People might hear,” Kyuhyun whispered, sounding embarrassed.

 

Donghae chuckled deeply, but didn’t say anything as he took Kyuhyun into his mouth again, using the hand that was stroking him to stroke his balls.

 

Kyuhyun let out small moaning noises, trying his best to stay quiet, but he moaned when Donghae deepthroated him again, sucking hard as his hand gently squeezed his balls.

 

Determined, Donghae stopped deepthroating him and just slowly bobbed his head, focusing on the area below his head, his lips tightening and causing Kyuhyun to groan in frustration and need.

 

“Please!” Kyuhyun whimpers, clawing at the male’s locks.

 

Donghae shuts his eyes from the grip, his nose inhaling deeply as he lets out a small moan, causing Kyuhyun to keen at the sensation, trying to make Donghae move faster.

 

Feeling Donghae’s hands grip his ass cheeks, Kyuhyun gasps as the male digs his nails in a little, his eyes slowly opening to look up at him as Kyuhyun bites at his lip.

 

Seeing the attempt to keep quiet, Donghae’s nails slowly rake down his cheeks, causing Kyuhyun to gasp, jerking.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun pulls Donghae’s hair as he presses forwards, and the way the male’s eyes light up has Kyuhyun whimpering.

 

Donghae slackens his jaw, and the look in the male’s eyes has Kyuhyun swallowing.

 

Testing to make sure he was right, Kyuhyun shallowly thrusted into Donghae’s mouth. Donghae hummed softly, encouraging for more, and Kyuhyun almost loses it with the male handing him control.

 

It’s a first for him to have someone willingly let him fuck their face.

 

Seeing Kyuhyun struggle, Donghae squeezes his cheeks, sucking on his head.

 

Shutting his eyes, Kyuhyun moves, blocking out the club sounds, and focuses on the sound of Donghae breathing, the sound of his mouth working to pleasure him as well as his own little needy pants as Kyuhyun moans, his spine tingling from the sensation.

 

Sucked into the moment, Kyuhyun cries out as Donghae’s finger slips down between his cheeks to press against his hole.

 

Hips jerking rapidly, Kyuhyun moans for Donghae to take over, to do something.

 

The second Donghae changes the pace and style, Kyuhyun smacks his head off the shelf again, the glass bottles shaking off each other as Kyuhyun begins to plead and pant.

 

Feeling his release start to build, Kyuhyun clutches at the shelf at the middle of his back, using that to keep him standing as Donghae’s mouth pops off him, his hand taking over to stroke him quick and tightly.

 

“Fuck, Hyun,” Donghae hoarsely says as he presses his face against his thighs, mouthing at him and nipping him.

 

“P-please,” Kyuhyun sobs, unable to take the build up and wanting to come now.

 

Donghae moans, hand moving faster and focusing on his head as Kyuhyun leaks over his hand, showing just how close he’s getting. “The scent of you is making me dizzy, Hyun. _Fuck_.” Donghae groans out, desperate as he squeezes his butt again with his free hand.

 

Kyuhyun is teetering on the edge, unable to get over it completely, and he jerks in Donghae’s hand as he cries out in frustration.

 

“Just-please, Hae!”

 

Donghae takes him back into his mouth and sucks, his tongue playing with his slit.

 

Kyuhyun gasps, moaning praises and for more. He’s almost there…

 

A swift smack to his ass cheek as him crying out in surprise and then relief as it sends him over the edge, his backend tingling as he releases into Donghae’s hungry mouth.

 

He shook, moaning softly as he felt Donghae swallow.

 

Looking down, he saw the older male pull away, immediately tugging him up to kiss him. At the taste of himself, he groaned, clutching at Donghae tightly.

 

When they broke the kiss, Kyuhyun whined at the loss, pouting as he saw Donghae smile at him softly.

 

“So adorable,” Donghae mumbled, pressing another kiss against his lips.

 

Kyuhyun could only stand as he watched Donghae dress him again, shuddering at how dirty he suddenly felt.

 

But it didn’t matter as the dancer took him out of the room.

 

“This still doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with you,” Kyuhyun mumbled.

 

He heard Donghae laugh.

 

“That’s okay, I still got plenty of time to change your mind,” the older male teased, causing Kyuhyun to blush darkly.

 

He wondered just what else the male had up his sleeve.

 

 

 

“Well, someone looks satisfied.”

 

Prying his eyes open, Donghae tilted his head back and grinned at Eunhyuk and Yunho, who both gave him a look.

 

He laughed, righting himself from where he was doing stretches on the floor. “I just had an awesome night is all.”

 

Eunhyuk shook his head, nudging at him with his toe to get up. “Whatever. Come on, let’s get to practice.”

 

“Aye, aye.”

 

Getting up, Donghae made eye contact with Yunho, who simply shook his head at him. With a grin, he followed Eunhyuk, already thinking of what he should do next when Kyuhyun came again.

 

 

 

Ignoring the low whistle his friend was giving him, Kyuhyun pouted a bit as he stared down at the table he was sitting at, his hands clutching at the glass tightly.

 

It had been only a couple of days since his last meeting with Donghae, and his body was already starting to tingle from the memories of it. When he came home that night looking flustered, Changmin had taken great pleasure in teasing him, much to Kyuhyun’s embarrassment.

 

So he had to wonder why exactly he allowed his best friend to choose his outfit for him.

 

Breathing out, Kyuhyun took a big gulp of his beer, watching with disinterest as Siwon performed, shaking his head as Yunho came on and Changmin cheered loudly.

 

If only he could make it through the next few performances, then he could finally leave in peace.

 

 

But his hopes were dashed when he heard Heechul’s voice greet them all loudly.

 

“Alright, ladies and gents,” Heechul said, a wide smirk on his face. “I’ve promised you all tonight that there will be a special performance tonight from two of our favorites. And let me tell you: this performance will have you _all_ wishing you can run up and touch them.”

 

As the audience cheered, Kyuhyun shrunk in his head, a sense of dread easing into him.

 

Heechul laughed, nodding. “Oh, but don’t worry now. You all will get to see it real soon. But let me tell you just exactly what you should look forward to.”

 

Here, his eyes seemed to sparkle as it scanned through the crowd.

 

"It's a certainly something to tempt you all, wishing you can just touch them and have them dance with you," Heechul purred. "Wishing that they could just take you right then and there."

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, his grip on his glass tightening. Kyuhyun feels himself start to breathe quicker as a stage-hand comes out with one mic stands and places it at the opposite side of the stage that they’re sitting at.

 

The stage goes dark.

 

"Are you guys ready?!" Heechul cried, earning a thunderous cheer from the audience. "Let's get this show on the road then! I give you all - Eunhae!"

 

Slowly, the lights came up, but not enough for visibility.

 

Changmin snorts whilst Kyuhyun gawks at the stage as a lone figure comes out carrying something. As the person settles themselves in the middle of the short runway of the stage, the music kicks in and Kyuhyun’s eyes widen.

 

“No,” he says quietly as the first notes of Sorry Sorry Answer plays, a song that Kyuhyun recently had become addicted to and also covered himself for his university’s opening day a month ago. It was a ballad that just made Kyuhyun feel a lot of things. Awe for how beautiful it is and how effortlessly the song flowed, the seductive beat was subtle, not in your face.It allowed you to slip into the song, to feel along with it.

 

It was a song perfect to dance to if it was done correctly.

 

Kyuhyun is about to find out if is.

 

As the white lights cast the mood of the song, a strong light focuses on the person, and Kyuhyun shakes his head in awe as Donghae, dressed in simple black slacks and a crisp white shirt, holds the mic stand lengthways, and as the song kicks in, the male turns slowly to place the mic down.

 

“Oh…” Kyuhyun whimpers as the male’s hands caress down the stand as the male begins to lip sync to some of the lyrics as he slowly starts to move, his hands fixed to the mic stand.

 

“Oh he’s good,” Changmin compliments, impressed as the male dances to the song perfectly.

 

Kyuhyun’s so mesmerised by Donghae dancing, that he fails to notice the person slinking up to Donghae.

 

As Eunhyuk meets Donghae in the middle, on each side of the mic stand, both dance in sync with each other, their hips being the main focus, their moves sharp and seductive.

 

The audience is hooked.

 

Dancing around the stand and then coming close to roll their hips against it, Kyuhyun’s lungs seize up as Donghae lightly grabs Eunhyuk’s jaw, leaning far too close to his face.

 

“You’re going to spill your drink,” Changmin warns as Kyuhyun gives the two death stares.

 

Roughly shoving his drink on the table, Kyuhyun leans forward, elbows on his knees as he intently watches every single move those two make as they flirt on stage.

 

Eunhyuk is the first to walk away, heading for the mic stand furthest from Kyuhyun. As the male slowly unbuttons his shirt as he walks, the audience begin to make noise.

 

As Eunhyuk plays for the audience, teasing them, Kyuhyun focuses on Donghae who is back to caressing the mic stand as he watches Eunhyuk, a look of lust in the male’s eyes.

 

That pisses Kyuhyun off.

 

Like, _really_ pisses him off.

 

Feeling the emotion burn his chest and veins, Kyuhyun grits his teeth as the male finally moves, taking his stand with him to come further down the stage.

 

As he comes over to end where Kyuhyun is sitting, Kyuhyun tries to catch his eye, but the male is too engrossed in his performance as he turns tease the table closer to the stage, undressing for them as he rolls his hips suggestively.

 

When Eunhyuk comes across, Donghae unaware of his approach, Kyuhyun doesn’t breathe.

 

He clutched the table as Donghae slowly caressed the mic stand, hips rolling against it. But his grip merely tightened when Eunhyuk approached Donghae, caging him as he placed his arms around Donghae to place his hands over his.

 

Kyuhyun swore his world just died as the two of them danced together. His eyes were focused on the two as Donghae rested his head back against Eunhyuk’s shoulder, the other male sliding a hand up his chest until it rested on his throat.

 

When Eunhyuk turned Donghae’s head towards his, the audience went crazy, but all Kyuhyun could focus on was how close the two of them were.

 

Donghae rolled his hips again, slower and more seductive this time, and Kyuhyun could see the way Eunhyuk’s hand tightened on his hip. It just made everything worse - for him - when water sprouted down on the stage, wetting the two of them in a rain-type scenario. The water seemed to make the two of them dance even more seductively as Eunhyuk’s hand that was resting on Donghae’s throat slithered down his chest to play with the button on Donghae’s slacks.

 

Kyuhyun really wanted to kill Eunhyuk.

 

Like...he _really_ wanted to take the mic stand and beat him with it.

 

Biting his lip, Kyuhyun watched the two of them dance a bit more, seducing the crowd with their fluid movements before gasping as Eunhyuk tugged Donghae close, the mic stand falling on the ground and their faces too close together.

 

His world went mute when there was a soft, teasing touch of their lips before the lights died down, the music ending on a soft note.

 

The entire audience went wild, hooting and screaming, some sounding frustrated at having the performance end like that.

 

“...Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun barely registered his friend’s voice as he stood up from the table, his chair making a screeching sound, and he began to make his way to the back, the security guard hastily getting out of his way upon seeing the look on his face.

 

He looked around, trying to search for a certain male.

 

Seeing the doors with their names on them, Kyuhyun stalks towards Donghae’s and tries not to slam the door behind him as he takes in the small room.

 

Breathing heavy, Kyuhyun spies the towels ready for his return and hides them.

 

Hearing voices come from outside, Kyuhyun slips into position, his mind only one one thing.

 

To make Donghae pay.

 

 

 

“Why do you always get the awesome effects?” Siwon complains as he tags along after them.

 

Eunhyuk skips ahead, proud. “Jealous?”

 

Siwon races after him. “I bet you only got it cos of Hae!”

 

Donghae shakes his head at them as he opens the door to his room, leaving a trail of water behind him.

 

Health and safety didn’t apply here most of the time.

 

Humming to himself, still high of the performance, Donghae heads straight for the mirrors to see exactly what he looks like.

 

He wasn’t sure if Kyuhyun was here tonight, but if he was, he’s dying to know how the male reacted.

 

Hearing his door lock, Donghae glances to see why, confused.

 

Surprise floors him at seeing Kyuhyun standing there. “When did you-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Donghae’s eyebrows rise. “Excuse me?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face his oddly controlled, his gaze strong. “You heard me.”

 

Donghae smirks. “This is a new side.”

 

Kyuhyun pushes off the door, his strides long as he approaches. “I bet you love it.”

 

Donghae would have retorted with something flirty, if it wasn’t for the fact Kyuhyun’s tone caught his attention.

 

“Love what?” he decides to question as he reads the male closely.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, the sound harsh and clipped. “Messing people around,” the male spits, and Donghae stares at the male.

 

“Hyun-”

 

Kyuhyun shoves him, shocking him as he stumbles back against his dressing table. “Are you starting now?” Kyuhyun hisses as he closes in. “Flirt mode on?”

 

“Okay, we need to get something clear,” Donghae says calmly, trying to not react to the anger in the male’s voice. “My work isn’t personal.”

 

Kyuhyun gives him an unimpressed look. “Looks _very_ personal,” the male drawls.

 

“I’m paid to make it look that way,” Donghae reminds. “You know this.”

 

“All I know is that the second he started touching you I wanted to wrap that stand around his neck,” Kyuhyun hisses, shaking.

 

Donghae blinked at that, surprised. “What?”

 

“Do you not know how I felt when I watched that?” the younger demanded, crowding Donghae against the dressing table. “And when you two started to dance together, it got worse.”

 

“It’s just work, Kyuhyun,” Donghae defended, trying to calm him, only to hiss when Kyuhyun placed his hands on Donghae’s chest and slowly dragged his nails down, leaving red marks behind.

 

It then clicked in Donghae’s mind just what exactly why Kyuhyun was so mad.

 

He smirked. “How cute. You’re jealous.”

 

“I am _not_ jealous,” Kyuhyun hissed out, digging his nails into Donghae’s hips. “I just wanted to beat him up with that stupid mic stand.”

 

“Oh, come on, Hyuk’s not that bad.”

 

Kyuhyun glared harder. “And now you’re defending him!?” he hissed out. “Was he that much of a good kisser?”

 

Staring at him for a moment, Donghae smirked, surprising Kyuhyun as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and tugged him close.

 

“Should I prove to you who I think is the better kisser?” Donghae teased, his voice husky.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, anger slowly washing away when the stripper slowly began to grind his hips against his.

 

He stopped when Kyuhyun shoved him back a bit.

 

“No, I’m the one punishing you,” Kyuhyun hissed out, seeing the smirk on Donghae’s face. “You don’t-”

 

He cut off, gasping when Donghae rolled his hips again.

 

“I should make it up to you,” the older murmured. “Take you right here and now just to prove to you how much that the only person I want is you.”

 

Kyuhyun breathed out, head dropping forward to rest on Donghae’s shoulder. “Do it. This way I’ll make sure that the only person you’ll ever think about is me.”

 

Donghae chuckled deeply, leaning forward to blow against Kyuhyun’s ear, causing him to tremble.

 

“Really?” he breathed out. “That jealous? Me and Hyuk-”

 

The dancer stopped, groaning when he felt Kyuhyun drag his nails down his back, deeper this time.

 

“Just hurry up and fuck me,” Kyuhyun snarled.

 

Donghae laughed. “So demanding,” he teased before he spun Kyuhyun around, pressing him against the dressing table.

 

Lifting him easily, Kyuhyun gasped as he knocked items off the table, his back meeting the mirror briefly as Donghae parts his legs and then yanking him close.

 

Kyuhyun helps Donghae, hands frantic as they both unzip and remove his pants. Kyuhyun grabs the table edge as Donghae’s hand cups him, squeezing him firmly to cause him to buck up.

 

“I swear to god if you so much as tease,” Kyuhyun snarls out as he grabs the back of Donghae head and tugs him close to kiss him, moaning helplessly against the older male’s mouth as his hand slips beneath.

 

As Donghae yanks the material off his hips, kissing him back just as rough and needy,  Kyuhyun lifts up so it can slip free.

 

Breaking the kiss, Kyuhyun drops his head down to unfasten Donghae’s, his lips feasting on Donghae’s collarbone and moaning at the still damp skin, the taste of him fresh and addictive.

 

Task forgotten, Kyuhyun holds the male’s sides as he slips down lower, moaning at the taste.

 

Donghae’s hands grip the side of his thighs tightly as he groans.

 

Hearing Donghae’s gruff demand for him to bite him, to feel him, Kyuhyun wraps his legs around the male’s hips to bring him close as he kisses and sucks his way across Donghae’s chest, his blunt nails keeping him close.

 

As he goes to greet Donghae’s nipple, the male yanks his head up and away, panting heavily as Kyuhyun rolls his pelvis against him, gasping at the bite of Donghae’s fingers digging deeper in his thighs.

 

Leaning down, Donghae kissed him deeply, grinding back against him when Kyuhyun rolled his pelvis again.

 

Kyuhyun broke the kiss as he moaned loudly, feeling Donghae wrap his hand around him and giving him a long stroke.

 

Donghae began to pepper kisses against his neck, continuing to stroke the younger whilst feeling Kyuhyun dig his nails into his back. He held back the groan threatening to escape from him, gently biting him on the shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun whimpered, hips bucking when Donghae gave him another stroke.

 

Chuckling, the older male pulled away, smirking down at him as he continued to stroke him before stopping, earning a whine from Kyuhyun. Ignoring his protests, he leaned down to mouth at Kyuhyun’s nipple as he tore his shirt apart and spread it open, feeling him start to thrash around.

 

“You really are so sensitive,” Donghae mumbled, causing Kyuhyun to moan at the vibrations around his nipple.

 

Kyuhyun whined. “Don’t tease!”

 

“And demanding,” the dancer huffed out, but pulled away from Kyuhyun, earning a protest from him as he dug around his dressing table.

 

Deciding to take advantage of Donghae’s momentary distraction, Kyuhyun leaned up to kiss Donghae’s neck, gently biting at his throat, earning a deep growl from the male.

 

He was shoved back down, causing him to moan at the harsh treatment, and shuddered when he felt something slick against his hole.

 

“H-How-”

 

“You’ll find that I’m fast at doing this,” Donghae panted, not giving Kyuhyun a chance to question him as he leaned down to kiss him, quickly slipping his tongue into his mouth.

 

Groaning when he felt Kyuhyun start to suck on his tongue, Donghae gently slipped a finger inside of him, almost shuddering at feeling how tight he was.

 

“Hae…” Kyuhyun moaned out, hips pressing down on his finger. “Hurry!”

 

Needing to distract himself from how good it felt and would feel, Donghae nipped at the male’s lip, causing Kyuhyun’s breathing to hitch as he worked his finger, making sure to press against his walls as he stretched him.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand clutched at his hair, and as he slowly pulled, Donghae snarled against his lips, loving the feeling.

 

“C’mon,” Kyuhyun chants as he tries to entice another finger in. “Hae!”

 

Donghae slaps his cheek for the behaviour and Kyuhyun whimpers, head hanging back against the mirror as he allows Donghae to do his job properly.

 

“Needy,” Donghae pants out as he slips in another finger, moaning along with Kyuhyun at the tight ring as he sinks them in deeper. “Hyun, you need to relax more.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, forehead scrunched in concentration. Donghae feels the tightness slacken and rewards Kyuhyun with a sweet kiss as he begins to thrust his fingers inside him, parting them to stretch him more.

 

Kyuhyun can only kiss him so long before he’s back to begging him, his hands running over his shoulders helplessly as he tries to control himself.

 

Donghae strokes him to ease him a little, but not enough so that it would encourage him to come.

 

“Jerk,” Kyuhyun moans out as he catches on. “Will you just fuck me already!”

 

Donghae presses in a third finger to test the give and grins as he feels how ready Kyuhyun is.

 

Giving him one last kiss, Donghae pulls back to lube up his cock, leaving Kyuhyun wanting and whining under his breath.

 

Seeing the sight of the male spread out on his dressing table, cheeks flushed, lips red, Donghae squeezes his head to stop himself from losing it.

 

Pulling on the male’s thighs, he tugs Kyuhyun closer to the edge and whispers for Kyuhyun to wrap his arms and legs around him. As he does so, Donghae guides himself to Kyuhyun’s hole.

 

Kyuhyun drops his head onto his shoulder, breathing heavy as Donghae teases them both by rubbing the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s hole, only pressing in slightly.

 

When Kyuhyun slaps his back, the sting causing him to hiss, Donghae presses in, causing the male to cling to him, moaning with relief.

 

Donghae bites at Kyuhyun’s shoulder, causing the male to whine as he tries to not let go.

 

He feels Kyuhyun clench down on him, the fluttering of his walls causing Donghae’s mind to almost spark out.

 

Needing to move, unable to give them any more time, Donghae begins to slowly rock into Kyuhyun.

 

Dropping his head down to rest on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, Donghae tried to savor the feeling as much as he can. He didn’t want to lose it so fast, but with Kyuhyun clenching around him, it was just getting harder to resist.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun begged breathlessly. “Please, just. Just fuck me!”

 

Donghae groaned, feeling his body tingle at the command. “Fuck, Hyun.”

 

“Donghae,” the younger whined, hips moving in an attempt to get Donghae to move faster. “Donghae, please!”

 

Growling, Donghae finally obeyed, thrusting in faster and harder into him, causing Kyuhyun to cry out in relief.

 

Kyuhyun clawed at his shoulders, head thrown back as he gasped for air, legs tightening around Donghae’s waist to bring him even closer.

 

Panting heavily, Donghae continued to thrust into Kyuhyun, slowly losing control as his thrusts continued to increase.

 

Hearing Kyuhyun’s voice begging him to make him come, Donghae snarled and wrapped his hand around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed Donghae’s head, tugging him close and kissed him deeply, beginning to suck on Donghae’s bottom lip as his grip tightened, fingers threading in the dancer’s hair.

 

It only took a few more thrusts before Donghae finally released inside of him, groaning lowly as he felt Kyuhyun continue to flutter around him.

 

Breathing heavily, he stroked Kyuhyun a few more times before feeling him release all over his hand and over their chests.

 

As Kyuhyun whimpered, sagging against him whilst panting a little, Donghae holds the male close, not caring about the mess between them.

 

Stroking Kyuhyun’s back, both of their breathing came back down to a normal pace. Kissing the male’s shoulder, he feels Kyuhyun smile.

 

“I need to lie down,” the younger whines as he shifts, and Donghae breathes heavily as he pulls out.

 

Kyuhyun squeaks in surprise when Donghae picks up him, his legs tightening around him again as he takes them over to the small couch he has.

 

Donghae grins as he places Kyuhyun onto the couch and immediately lies down next to him, ignoring the male’s complaints about the space as he clutches Kyuhyun to him.

 

“Do you always get clingy after sex?” Kyuhyun asks as he tries to get comfortable.

 

Donghae shakes his head, leaning down to kiss the male again. Kyuhyun sighs into the kiss, content, and then he groans as Donghae uses his torn shirt to clean up the mess on his stomach.

 

“Just you,” Donghae says with a grin as the male glares at him.

 

“You owe me a new shirt.”

 

Donghae nuzzles his cheek with his nose, causing the male to whine in embarrassment. “You can have one of mine now.”

 

“Is that code to say we’re dating?” Kyuhyun asks, and Donghae pulls back to look at him.

 

He nods, watching as the last bit of uncertainty leaves Kyuhyun’s eyes. “I can’t let you go now,” he says.

 

Kyuhyun gently pulls him down for a kiss.

 

“Good,” Kyuhyun whispers as they part. “Cos I wasn’t planning on letting you go either.”

 

Donghae smiles as he kisses him softly, linking their hands together and resting them on Kyuhyun’s stomach.

 

“I’m warning you now,” Kyuhyun begins, “I’m not going on a double date with Min and Yunho.”

 

Donghae smirks. “We’ll see.”

 

Kyuhyun pinches him, causing him to laugh. “I mean it!”

 

Donghae shuts him up with another kiss.

 

There was no way he was going to let him go now.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the tag states, the last chapter is purely foursome action, so here is your written warning ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

Two months.

 

It had been two months since they had gotten together and slowly became comfortable with each other.

 

Yunho and Changmin had come to agreements about their relationship, mostly due to Yunho’s work ethics and how the older male finally agreed to allow Changmin to start working again - only on the condition that Changmin only worked on the weekends and he studied for the rest of the week. The agreement took much persuading, especially when it came to Heechul, who was not exactly pleased by the arrangement, but agreed nonetheless.

 

It also helped that Changmin seemed to have nearly moved in with Yunho, although Kyuhyun would still see him on weekdays - usually because Yunho shared an apartment with Donghae and he didn’t want Changmin to be with him on those nights due to school.

 

It irked both Changmin and Kyuhyun to know that their respective boyfriends were rooming together, especially since Kyuhyun was still suffering a case of jealousy of Donghae having to perform with Yunho on certain nights that involved the two of them getting much too close for his comfort.

 

But both of them had assured their boyfriends nothing would happen.

 

Yet, anyway.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun eyed the male beside him curiously, a pout on his face.

 

Chuckling, Donghae peered up from his glass of wine. “What?” he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“How did you ever manage to convince me to come again?” his boyfriend whined, leaning against his arm while tugging on his tie.

 

Donghae smiled, patting his thigh. “Because double dating is fun,” was the reply. “And besides, this is a nice restaurant. It’s not too high maintenance and we can all let loose in here.”

 

“By being in a bar,” Kyuhyun retorted.

 

The older smirked. “At least it’s a fancy bar,” he teased, earning a bright blush from the younger. “And we have our own private room, anyway. So don’t worry.”

 

“It’s my first time double dating. Excuse me for being nervous.”

 

“It’s not as if we don’t know them,” Donghae says to relax him.

 

Kyuhyun sighs, agreeing. “Whatever. They just better not get too touchy touchy.”

 

Donghae shifts closer to him, his eyes changing that immediately has Kyuhyun holding out a hand in warning. “No.” he says even before his boyfriend can do anything.

 

“Spoilsport,” Donghae teases.

 

The door to their private room opens and Changmin saunters in as Yunho shuts the door.

 

“Started already?” Changmin says as he sees their wine glasses, Donghae’s untouched but Kyuhyun’s was already halfway to being gone. “Careful not to get tipsy,” he says to Kyuhyun as he folds himself on the other side of the table with Yunho sitting down next to him once he and Donghae have done their hand clasping hug thingy.

 

Kyuhyun shifted closer to his boyfriend as he sat back down, eyeing his brat of mate. “I can hold my drink and you know this,” he retorts back as Yunho shakes off his leather jacket.

 

“Behave,” Yunho chides softly as Changmin opens his mouth. “Be nice to your friends, Changminnie.”

 

Kyuhyun grins at the nickname whilst Changmin’s face turns pink as he hisses for Yunho not to say it in front of company.

 

Yunho smirks, a arm slinking around the male’s waist as he shifts closer comfortably. “I’m surprised Hae managed to get you here,” Yunho teases.

 

Donghae snorts. “It was close.”

 

Kyuhyun makes sure to elbow his boyfriend as he takes a sip of his wine.

 

“So is this just a liquid dinner?” Donghae asks as Kyuhyun drinks.

 

Changmin shakes his head, expression offended at the mere thought of having no food to accompany their drinks.

 

“Buzz the lad in and we’ll see what we can order,” Yunho says and Donghae does as he’s told. “I think Changmin would only last half an hour before he would demand food.”

 

Kyuhyun nods in agreement. “He’s a pig.”

 

“Am not!” Changmin defends. “I’m a growing lad!”

 

“You stopped growing four years ago, Min,” Kyuhyun says with a little smirk, enjoying poking fun at him. It had been a few days.

 

Before Changmin could insult him back, the door opened and the waiter came in. As Yunho asked for food and the drink menu, Changmin looked as if he was biding his time to get his own back.

 

Kyuhyun grinned at him.

 

“Has he cooked for you yet?” Changmin asks Donghae, and his boyfriend shakes his head as Kyuhyun eyes Changmin, wondering where he’s going with this.

 

“Not yet, why? Is he good?”

 

Changmin grins. “He can’t even make ramen.”

 

“Yah!” Kyuhyun jumps in, cheeks burning as Changmin relaxes into Yunho’s hold. “I can make it!”

 

“You made it soup.”

 

“Okay so I overestimated the amount of water,” Kyuhyun defends himself as the waiter returns, ignoring Donghae’s sniggering and Yunho’s amused look. “But you still ate it!”

 

“I ate it because your mother was going to kill us if we wasted food,” Changmin smugly corrects as Yunho looks through the menus.

 

Kyuhyun glowered at him. "I am going to kill you."

 

"Be nice," Donghae said, gently playing with Kyuhyun's hair.

 

His boyfriend flushed a bit at the gesture, still a bit unused to the whole public display of affection.

 

Changmin snickered.

 

"How sweet," he cooed.

 

Kyuhyun glared.

 

Both Donghae and Yunho shook their heads at them.

 

"I told you that they're just going to end up bickering with each other," Yunho told Donghae, who smirked.

 

Donghae winked. "But it's fun."

 

"Can we order?" Changmin demanded, a pout on his lips that had Kyuhyun choking.

 

Yunho smiled and nodded, calling for the waiter as he placed the order, with Donghae chipping in a few times when Kyuhyun poked at his side.

 

Once the waiter left to place in their order, Changmin watched as Donghae took a sip of wine from Kyuhyun's glass when the younger nudged him to.

 

"So, this is going to be an awkward dinner," Changmin finally said.

 

Yunho chuckled. "We could always diffuse that awkward tension."

 

"Let's start with telling each other something about ourselves," Donghae suggested, smiling when Kyuhyun leaned against him. "And make it into a drinking game."

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like fun."

 

"Okay, then you start," Kyuhyun huffed out. "Is it like that 'I've never...' game?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

Yunho snorted. "How about we wait for the food first before we drink?" He paused and eyed the other couple. "Then again, you two already started."

 

"It's no fun to just wait," Donghae said as he pressed a kiss against Kyuhyun's neck.

 

Changmin stared at them, blinking slowly. "You're very affectionate, aren't you?"

 

"You've no idea," both Kyuhyun and Yunho said in unison, pausing and staring at each other.

 

Kyuhyun's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know?"

 

"Hae and I have been best friends for ages," Yunho said smoothly.

 

Changmin snorted. "You two were fucking each other until recently."

 

"What?!"

 

Donghae sighed, holding Kyuhyun close when his boyfriend glared up at him. "It wasn't anything serious, Hyun."

 

“Donghae’s telling the truth,” Yunho says before Kyuhyun can retort. “It was only sex, no feelings.”

 

“How are you so okay about it?” he hisses at Changmin in disbelief.

 

The male shrugs. “We all have pasts.”

 

Kyuhyun gapes at the male. “Who the hell are you and where is Changmin?”

 

Changmin moves to smack him over the table and Yunho stops him. “I’m being mature about it,” he hisses back as he sits back down.

 

Donghae snorts. “Considering the fact you were about to fight over the table?”

 

Changmin mimics him and Yunho prodes him in the side to stop it, expression one of patience. “Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know how to feel, well actually that is a lie, he’s jealous.

 

“Babe, come on,” Donghae whispers to him, his arm wrapping around Kyuhyun’s back. “We stopped fucking long before we got together.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, but doesn’t say anything.

 

Instead, he takes a long healthy drink of his wine, finishing it and holding it for Donghae to fill back up.

 

Donghae gives him a look. “Kyuhyun…”

 

“I’ll get over it,” he assures him. “Just pour.”

 

Sighing, Donghae does so.

 

Meanwhile, the atmosphere in the room had plummeted.

 

When some of the food arrives, Changmin ends up snapping.

 

“Spit it out,” he orders, startling Kyuhyun.

 

“Spit what out?”

 

“What you really want to say to the fact these two used to fuck each other,” Changmin says and the poor waiter nearly drops the plate of food at his bluntness.

 

Yunho bows his head in apology whilst Donghae bites back a laugh as the male quickly leaves.

 

“Nice one,” Donghae says as the door shuts.

 

Changmin shrugs, nonplussed. “It’ll give him and the others something to gossip about on their breaks.”

 

“Back to the matter at hand,” Yunho says as he rearranges the plates on the table. “If you have something to say, Kyuhyun, then go ahead.”

 

Kyuhyun gives them all an aggravated look. “I told you; I’ll get over it. You just surprised me.”

 

“Their chemistry on stage was a hint,” Changmin says as he begins to stuff his face. “You can’t perform like that unless you’ve got experience with the person.”

 

“So does that mean you and Siwon have experience?” Yunho asks casually, causing the male to choke as Kyuhyun sniggers.

 

As Changmin defends himself, Donghae nudges him to get his attention. “You sure-”

 

“Don’t even finish that question,” Kyuhyun warns. “I hate repeating myself.”

 

Donghae watches him, probably looking to see if he was lying. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and pecked the male on the lips. “Seriously, it’s fine,” he whispers as Donghae swallows.

 

Nodding, Donghae gives him a quick peck as the other two finish arguing. “All right! Enough of the lovers spat, the food is getting cold!”

 

Realizing the truth in his words, Changmin resumed eating, causing the other three to shake their heads at him.

 

As the mood gradually lifted, the three of them chatted and joked about each other, sharing stories that caused them all to laugh.

 

Eventually, Donghae and Yunho realized that their partners had gotten drunk after seeing the bottles of wine the two have gone through.

 

“You….you should have seen this guy back in the day,” Changmin hiccupped, trying hard to hold back his giggles, but failing miserably as he gestured to Kyuhyun, who gave him a glare. “H-He was a terrible kisser!”

 

“How would you know?” Donghae wondered, massaging his boyfriend’s side when he felt the younger shift in his grasp.

 

Changmin giggled hysterically. “We’ve kissed in high school!”

 

“And he wasn’t a good kisser either,” Kyuhyun retorted, causing Changmin to abruptly stop giggling, the youngest in the group looking offended.

 

Both Donghae and Yunho shared looks with each other, looking greatly amused.

 

Changmin pointed a finger at Kyuhyun accusingly. “Take that back! I am an awesome kisser!”

 

“No, you’re not,” Kyuhyun sang out, giggling. “You were so bad back then! So sloppy!”

 

“I’ll show you sloppy!”

 

None of them saw it coming as Changmin suddenly reached forward and grabbed Kyuhyun by the collar of his shirt, tugging him close to kiss him deeply.

 

Stunned by the sudden action, Donghae could only stare dumbly as he watched his drunk boyfriend respond to the kiss, slowly feeling his body start to grow hot by the sight.

 

Swallowing, he turned to look at Yunho, who was watching the scene with hooded eyes.

 

“There! How about that?” Changmin demanded, voice slurred as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

Donghae blinked a few times, seeing the dazed expression on his boyfriend’s face before smirking. “I don’t know, Changmin. It still didn’t look hot enough to me. Yunho?”

 

“Nope,” Yunho immediately said.

 

Kyuhyun snickered. “You’re still bad, Changmin.”

 

“Take that back!” Changmin huffed, and Donghae had to scramble out of the way as Changmin jumped over the table and pressed his boyfriend against the cushioned wall, tugging him into another kiss.

 

Donghae could feel his body grow hot again and made a sound when he felt someone tug him back, looking up at Yunho curiously.

 

Yunho gestured to their two kissing boyfriends, a smirk on his face. “I’ve an idea,” he whispered.

 

Donghae nodded without having to hear it. “Let’s do it,” he whispers back before his mouth hangs a little as Kyuhyun lets out the most tiniest moan.

 

Changmin pulls away at that, a victorious grin on his face. “I made you moan,” he teases, trying to get up off him but struggling due to his drunkenness.

 

Yunho stands to help him up, and steadies him as the male starts to sway. “I think we should call it a night,” Yunho suggests softly, and Changmin pouts.

 

“But I’m not done with my drink,” the male slurs and Yunho gives Donghae sly look as he grabs their jackets.

 

“I’ll see you at work,” the male whispers as Donghae goes to open the door for them, his tone wicked.

 

Donghae grins as he nods, saying goodnight to them both.

 

Shutting the door and turning to look at his boyfriend who was now sitting back up and biting his lips, a thoughtful look on his face, Donghae slinks back over, bring him close.

 

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun questions as Donghae tucks him close, brushing his messed up hair off his face while he smiles at Donghae.

 

“Did you like it?” Donghae asks softly as Kyuhyun snuggles closer, seeking more contact as Donghae’s thumb lightly strokes his flushed cheek.

 

“S’all right,” Kyuhyun murmurs. “He nibbled my lip!”

 

Donghae breathes in heavy, a strong wave of lust hitting him. “You like it when your lips are played with, don’t you?” Donghae says as he leans down, causing Kyuhyun reach up to kiss him.

 

Donghae stops him, causing him to whine. “Would you do it again?”

 

Kyuhyun stops fighting him. “Huh?”

 

Donghae leans down to tease Kyuhyun by brushing their lips together but not pressing against him, causing Kyuhyun to whimper softly.

 

“Would you kiss Changmin again?” Donghae whispers against his lips.

 

“I dunno,” Kyuhyun pants, distracted as he tries to get his kiss. “Probably.”

 

Donghae gives him a kiss at that, pulling the male close as he coaxes Kyuhyun’s mouth to part for him.

 

Now he just has to see what his boyfriend says sober.

 

 

 

“Did you say anything to Changmin?” Donghae asks as he shuts the door behind him, surprising the male.

 

Yunho shakes his head before going back to rimming his eyes with black liner. “I had to leave him at our place and he was still comatose when I left at one.”

 

Donghae nods as he takes a seat on top of the male’s dressing table. “Kyuhyun’s too hungover to even function, so I haven’t said anything either.”

 

Yunho finishes his eyes and then looks up at him as he smiles. “So…”

 

Donghae smirks. “Do you think Changmin will be game for it?”

 

Yunho thinks about it, tapping the pencil against his lips. “He’s willing to try anything new,” he says slowly. “He should be up for it if I give him plenty of warning.”

 

“A lot easier to persuade than Kyuhyun,” the younger sighed out, running a hand through his hair. “He’s rather...not open to new things.”

 

Blinking a few times, the older peered up at him. “Really? Sounds like you’ve got a lot of work ahead of you then.”

 

“I’m sure I can persuade him,” Donghae said with a smile, shrugging. “It’ll just take some time.”

 

Humming, Yunho nodded and stood up, patting Donghae’s thigh and almost smirked at the small jerk the male made. “Don’t worry. Let me try to persuade Changmin first and then we can see how it’ll go.”

 

“Be sure to make him hot for you first,” Donghae teased, laughing when Yunho slapped his shoulder.

 

Rolling his eyes, he shoved the male off of his dressing table, earning a whine of complaint from him.

 

 

 

Changmin was not in a happy mood.

 

When he woke up, he was expecting Yunho to be by his side, but his boyfriend had work to go to - as always. Though, while that wasn’t the reason why Changmin was unhappy, he liked to think it was.

 

It was a lot more better than this hangover he was having.

 

Groaning, Changmin moved to bury himself in his covers again, cursing when he heard someone call out his name.

 

Reluctantly prying his eyes open, he forced himself to get out of bed, wondering just who the hell would disturb him. As he opened the bedroom door, his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Yunho, his mouth gaping a little bit.

 

“Close it or I’ll stick something in it,” Yunho teased, causing Changmin to shut his mouth quickly.

 

Changmin stared. “What are you doing here? I thought you were working.”

 

“I got off early,” came the reply. “It’s a short shift today since Heechul had to close it due to him leaving early.”

 

Only nodding weakly, Changmin wandered over to him, making a sound when his boyfriend tugged him close against his side.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yunho wondered as he peered at him.

 

Changmin made a face. “Like I’ve been to Hell and back.”

 

“That’s what you get for drinking so much,” his boyfriend scolded gently.

 

Changmin grumbles at the scold as he follows after Yunho to the sofa. “I smell food.”

 

Yunho laughs. “Can you stomach it?”

 

“I’ll make myself stomach it,” Changmin vows as he investigates the take-out bag. “Greasy food is perfect for a hangover.”

 

Yunho hums as he helps the male get everything out. “Make sure to drink the water,” he says as he unwraps everything, giving Changmin a look when the younger one merely stares at the bottle.

 

Sighing, Changmin starts to drink it.

 

Handing the male his food once it’s ready, Yunho tucks himself up onto the sofa and turns the tv on as he motions for Changmin to come closer.

 

“I could get used to this,” Changmin says with a mouthful.

 

Yunho smiles and they lapse into a comfortable silence as they eat and watch the talk show playing.

 

Changmin has to stop eating and groans as he clutches the cold water bottles whilst snuggling closer to him. “Hangovers suck,” he complains, bitter. “Remind me never to drink wine again.”

 

Yunho places his leftovers onto the floor beside the sofa and wraps his arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “You had fun though.”

 

“Did I?” Changmin groans, getting comfy. “I’m struggling to remember how we got back here.”

 

Yunho grins at the opening.

 

“Oh?” he says, curious, and Changmin nods. “Interesting.”

 

Changmin tenses, looking up at him. “Why that tone?”

 

Yunho gives him an amused look. “What tone?”

 

“The ‘I know something you don’t’ tone,” Changmin says, his eyes narrowing. “So spill.”

 

Yunho shrugs a little. “Nothing to tell really.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“Okay,” Yunho sighs, acting a little as he looks down at Changmin. “You and Kyuhyun kissed.”

 

Changmin’s complexion goes white. “W-what?”

 

Yunho nods. “You got very offended that he thought you were a crap kisser, so you proved it. Twice.”

 

“Twice?!” Changmin squeaks, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. “I...I…”

 

Yunho gives him a little smirk as he kisses the confused look off his face. “Relax, Min,” he coos. “It was hot.”

 

“What?” Changmin gapes.

 

Shrugging lightly, the older male adjusted their positions a bit so he could hold Changmin a bit more securely as he continued to look at him. “What?” he asked back. “You and Kyuhyun kissing was actually a pretty hot sight.”

 

The younger continued to gape, only to shut it when Yunho shut it close with a finger, a chuckle escaping from him.

 

“How could you think it was hot?” Changmin spluttered, his mind still trying to understand it.

 

Yunho shrugged again. “It was,” he answered casually. “Seeing the two of you make out, grinding against each other-”

 

“Wait!” his boyfriend cried out, looking horrified. “We grinded!?”

 

“Well, not exactly, but you were close,” Yunho hummed. “Although, you did manage to make him moan.”

 

Looking completely horrified, Changmin lowered his head in embarrassment, causing Yunho to chuckle.

 

He lifted his boyfriend’s face up, kissing him briefly. “Do you remember anything about that?” he whispered.

 

Changmin turned red. “I-I remember feeling aroused,” he admitted. “Though I thought it was because of you.”

 

Laughing, Yunho shook his head. “No, not me, but because of Kyuhyun,” he teased, earning a glare from the younger. “Relax, Changmin. Hae and I aren’t mad about it; we both found it a turn on.”

 

“...I’m sensing that you’re going somewhere with this,” his boyfriend said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

Yunho gave a smile, running his fingers against the length of Changmin’s spine. “Well….how would you react to an idea of the four of us getting together?” he asked quietly. “All four of us sleeping together.”

 

There was a brief pause.

 

Changmin shifted a bit. “I don’t know, Yunho,” he began uncertainly. “Kyu and I might have kissed, but having sex with each other and with you and Donghae, too? It seems...weird.”

 

“Yeah, but just think about it,” Yunho coaxed gently. “It’d be exciting and new, and just a one-time thing.”

 

“Yeah….but…” Changmin bites his lip, struggling to word his thoughts.

 

“Do you want time to think on it?” Yunho asks, and Changmin nods, relieved.

 

“I need a clear head to think about this,” the male laughs softly. “I can’t make decisions like this whilst being hungover.”

 

Yunho kisses him in understanding. “No problem.”

 

As they settle again to watch the tv, Yunho sneaks a look at his boyfriend.

 

The male’s forehead was scrunched slightly, his lower lip being bitten as he stares at the tv blankly.

 

Yunho smiles. All he has to do know is nurse the little seed he’s planted and watch it bloom.

 

 

 

It only took Changmin three days before he came storming over to Yunho and Donghae’s apartment.

 

Yunho had expected a visit tonight; he and Donghae had performed an act together and Changmin had been at the club.

 

Opening the door to welcome his boyfriend, Yunho grunts at the unexpected eagerness he’s met with as Changmin shoves him up against his hallway wall.

 

“Yunho?” he hears Donghae call out and hears the male approach them.

 

Changmin’s kiss gets rougher, his body pressed firmly against Yunho’s at the sound of Donghae’s voice.

 

“Oh…” Donghae says, and he can hear the smirk in the male’s voice. “Hi Changmin.”

 

Yunho sags a little when Changmin parts from him to kick the door shut.

 

“I’ll do it,” Changmin pants, and Yunho swallows as he sees Donghae stand straighter from out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Min?”

 

Changmin gives him a smirk as he pulls away from him completely. “Come on, you two have to tell me the plan.”

 

Yunho stares as his boyfriend walks away from him, and Donghae gives Yunho an impressed nod.

 

“Well done, Yunho,” the male praises as he goes to follow.

 

Yunho nearly slips over in his haste to follow them.

 

 

 

So the idea has been discussed, and already Changmin has some ideas on what they could do, but they couldn’t exactly plan anything yet.

 

“Good luck!” Yunho calls as Donghae heads for the club door.

 

Donghae knows he’ll need it.

 

 

 

“You’re staying over Yunho’s tonight?” Kyuhyun asks, distracted with his work as Changmin potters around their dorm.

 

“Yep, so you and Hae can fuck without me stopping you.”

 

Changmin side steps out of the way from the notepad Kyuhyun throws at him.

 

“Jerk,” Kyuhyun mutters as he saves his work, needing to get the place and himself ready for Donghae coming.

 

It took roughly an hour later before he heard the door knock, making himself presentable before opening it. Upon seeing his boyfriend standing there, Kyuhyun couldn’t help himself as he tugged the male close in for a kiss, whining when Donghae kissed back just as eagerly.

 

“Someone seems excited to see me,” Donghae teased once they finally broke apart, earning a pout from his boyfriend.

 

Kyuhyun huffed, helping him shed his jacket off. “Well, what can I say? It’s been a while.”

 

Chuckling, the older merely nodded as he followed Kyuhyun into the living room.

 

“So, how have you been doing in your classes?” Donghae asked as they sat down on the couch, tugging Kyuhyun onto his lap.

 

The younger huffed, snuggling against him to get into a more comfortable position. “Fine,” he replied. “But I have this paper to do and it’s due soon.”

 

“If it’s due, then you should work on it,” Donghae said softly, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, pressing kisses against his neck. “It’s been days since we’ve properly been together,” he argued. “I want to savor it before having to go back to my school life.”

 

“That’s the life of a college student, though,” his boyfriend teasing, laughing when the younger male nipped at his neck. “I’m just kidding, Hyun.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun rested his head against Donghae’s collarbone, playing with his shirt as the male turned on the TV, not even caring what was playing.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Kyuhyun wondered after a moment of silence, peering up at the older curiously.

 

Donghae gave him a smile, brushing his thumb against Kyuhyun’s bottom lip and almost shuddered when the younger began to suck on it.

 

“Well….how open would you be to a new idea?” the older asked softly.

 

Kyuhyun paused, eyebrows furrowed as he released Donghae’s thumb. “Depends on what the new idea is,” he said.

 

He felt Donghae shift before the older gave him a charming smile. “Well...a foursome.”

 

At that, Kyuhyun jerked away, eyes wide. “What? With who?” he demanded.

 

“...Changmin and Yunho.”

 

“I absolutely refuse,” came the immediate answer. “No way. I am not going to do a foursome with them - or with anyone else for that matter.”

 

Donghae looks taken aback by the force behind his answer. “You-”

 

“I’m sure,” Kyuhyun cuts him off. “How could you ask me that? Do you not know how jealous I get? How would that even work in a….foursome,” Kyuhyun snarls almost.

 

“We-”

 

“No.” Kyuhyun cuts in again. “End of.”

 

Donghae looks completely stunned that - if he hadn’t just suggested something like that - Kyuhyun would be laughing.

 

Instead, he gets off Donghae’s lap. “Want a drink?” he asks, already heading into the kitchen area.

 

Donghae’s dull reply made his spine stiffen, but Kyuhyun refused to be bullied into it with Donghae being upset about it.

 

He wouldn’t even find it hot. He’d be too controlling, wanting Donghae to just watch and not touch.

 

Kyuhyun just say catches the mug, startled by his thoughts.

 

He would want Donghae...to watch?

 

 

 

“Plan B,” Donghae moans gloomily down the phone, and Yunho gives Changmin a shake of his head.

 

“I told you two he wouldn’t like it being delivered so upfront!” Changmin shouts so that Donghae can hear him, annoyed that neither of them believed him. “I’ve known him for most of my life, I should know how he reacts to things outside his comfort zone!”

 

Donghae sighs. “The tone he used, you would think I suggested he’d delete his starcraft data.”

 

Changmin scoffs, dropping down beside Yunho and the male puts him on speakerphone. “You need to ease Kyuhyun into things, or don’t tell him at all.”

 

“That’s mean!” Donghae cries.

 

“I didn’t tell him about taking him to a strip club until we got there,” Changmin shares, and Yunho raises an eyebrow at that. Changmin grins. “See? Surprise is the best way to catch him.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence on Donghae’s line.

 

“Hae? You still there?” Yunho called out, getting somewhat worried about the lengthy silence.

 

He heard Donghae make a sound of acknowledgment. “I...have an idea,” he heard the other man say. “Just make sure none of you slip to Kyuhyun about this.”

 

Changmin grinned. “I am all ears for whatever it is that you’re planning!”

 

“Well….”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun felt bad.

 

He really did.

 

But there was simply no way he was going to even consider the idea of a foursome, despite some rather...graphic dreams he began to have after Donghae mentioned it. It never usually involved anything that involved him taking part in it, but it did involve Donghae watching Yunho and Changmin getting it on.

 

And he would hit himself for even dreaming about those.

 

So when Donghae mentioned dinner with the four of them, Kyuhyun agreed, wanting to make up to his boyfriend for refusing him so strongly.

 

He just hoped it didn’t escalate into anything he would be uncomfortable with.

 

 

 

“Kyu, they’re here!” He heard Changmin call out, causing him to breathe out and check his appearance one last time before exiting his room.

 

Upon seeing Donghae, a smile found its way onto his face as he walked over to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

 

Donghae smiled, giving him another kiss, earning sounds of disapprovals from the other couple.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Donghae remarked once they pulled apart, glaring at Yunho and Changmin, who both snickered.

 

Changmin shrugged, beaming when Yunho held up a bag of food. “Food!”

 

“It’s your guys’ favorite,” Yunho said, following Changmin into the kitchen.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, looking up at Donghae. “I have a feeling this is going to be a long dinner,” he mumbled, earning a laugh.

 

Pressing a kiss against his forehead, Donghae winked at him. “Relax, Hyun. We’re all just going to chill out and have fun.”

 

“I’ve brought wine!” Yunho called out, causing Kyuhyun to snort.

 

He breathed out, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Let’s just hope the night doesn’t end with those two making out on the living room floor,” he remarked, causing Donghae to laugh.

 

“We’ll just roll them into Changmin’s room,” Donghae says, chuckling still.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and helps set the floor and table ready for them to feast out on.

 

As the dinner got underway, Kyuhyun fell in love with the wine Yunho chosed.

 

“Is it that good?” the male asks, grinning as Kyuhyun practically hisses at Changmin for touching the bottle.

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. “You’ve won his heart.”

 

“No fair,” Donghae complains, his hold on Kyuhyun tightening as Kyuhyun reclines back against him again. “I have yet to get his heart.”

 

“You snooze, you lose,” Yunho teases, and Kyuhyun ignores the bickering over his heart in favour of drinking more wine.

 

“Changmin, what do you love?” Donghae demands and the youngest smirks.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the male leers, and Kyuhyun stops drinking to stare at the male.

 

Changmin gives him an innocent look. “What?”

 

“You know what,” he says. “Don’t flirt with my boyfriend.”

 

“Jealousy isn’t an attractive quality on someone,” Changmin answers back, smug. “You need to reign it in.”

 

“I love it,” Donghae purrs, lips kissing his neck.

 

Yunho nods, thoughtful. “I have to agree.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “So you like it when Min goes all ballistic because you dance with other men?”

 

Changmin glares at him. “Low blow.”

 

Kyuhyun winks at him.

 

“He’s not so bad now,” Yunho defends as he tugs Changmin close. “Are you?”

 

Changmin shakes his head. “I know that, at the end of the day, it’s me who he’s fucking and wanting to commit to.”

 

Donghae coughs at the unexpected remark and Kyuhyun shakes his head, used to the male’s bluntness.

 

As he moves to stand up, Donghae’s hand slowly gropes his ass, causing Kyuhyun to almost fall in surprise.

 

Donghae gives him a cheeky grin. “Where are you going?”

 

“Loo,” Kyuhyun says, swiping at him when he goes to stand. “Alone!”

 

Donghae tsks as he sits back down. “Don’t take too long.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, leaving them.

 

 

 

Hearing the bathroom door shut, Changmin springs into action.

 

“Yunho, you know what to do,” both of them say as they quickly clean up the area.

 

Yunho nods, expression slipping into a controlled mask he usually wears on stage. “All I have to do is surprise him?”

 

Changmin nods while Donghae answers, “it’ll get him thinking about it, which will allow us to start the rest.”

 

Yunho nods again and heads in the same direction Kyuhyun had went in.

 

Hearing the male do his business, Yunho leans against the wall opposite, waiting.

 

Once the loo flushes and the tap turns on, Yunho tries to calm his nerves.

 

All he has to do is get him flustered.

 

All he needs to do is surprise him.

 

He hears Kyuhyun approach the door and pushes off the wall.

 

As the door opens, Yunho’s lips turn up into a bright smile as he stumbles, surprising him. “Kyu!”

 

“Jesus, Yunho!” Kyuhyun gasps, “what the hell are you doing?”

 

Yunho blocks Kyuhyun’s way with his body by leaning against the door jam, keeping Kyuhyun inside the bathroom.

 

Reeling back in surprise, the younger male stared up at him. “What are you doing?”

 

“I just wanted to talk to you,” he told him, and he could see the way Kyuhyun was growing a bit shy at the way he was looking at him. “Hae was right, you know.”

 

Kyuhyun shifted a bit. “R-Right about what?”

 

Leaning close, Yunho breathed against his ear, feeling Kyuhyun tremble. “You really are adorable.”

 

“W-What?”

 

Yunho leaned back and smiled, seeing the faint blush painting Kyuhyun’s cheeks. “And hot, too.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he looked around frantically before looking back at him. “Donghae’s going to kill you if he heard that.”

 

“I’m only repeating what he said,” Yunho murmured, surprising Kyuhyun as he took a step forward, nearly causing the younger to fall back. He steadied him in time by placing an arm around his waist, preventing him from falling.

 

As he subtly pressed Kyuhyun against him, Kyuhyun’s face turned red.

 

“Be careful there,” Yunho said smoothly, his tone dropping a little. “Wouldn’t want yourself to get hurt now.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, nodding shakily.

 

Smiling again, he released the younger and slipped past him in order to enter the bathroom, gently pushing him out, but not without patting his butt first, causing Kyuhyun to jump in surprise.

 

Before the younger could even demand anything from him, Yunho closed the door with the pretense of needing to use the bathroom.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was confused.

 

As he headed back into the living room, thinking about what Yunho just did, he heard giggling coming from the other two people there.

 

Frowning, he walked out, only stopping when he saw Donghae and Changmin huddled together, the two of them whispering something as Changmin snorted in laughter.

 

“Hyun!” Donghae greeted, smiling widely once he noticed his boyfriend.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed, walking over to his boyfriend and sitting next to him, trying to ignore the direction his thoughts had gone to.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Kyuhyun asked nicely.

 

Changmin grinned. “We’re gonna play a game, but we’re waiting for you and Yunho to come back.”

 

At the mention of the oldest, Kyuhyun shifted a bit, looking somewhat unsure.

 

“What game?” Yunho asked as he entered the room, glancing at Kyuhyun as he joined his boyfriend on the floor.

 

Donghae smiled. “You’ll find out,” he sang out.

 

With a wide grin, Changmin shifted a bit closer. “Basically, it’s called ‘Nervous’. You have to remain unaffected as another person touches you, and if you lose, you have to pay the price.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “W-What price? And is there a time limit?”

 

“Five minutes,” Donghae answered. “And if you lose, you have to discard a piece of your clothing.”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun squeaked out.

 

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like fun.”

 

“What do you say?” Changmin asked his best friend, eyeing him closely.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, but eventually nodded, taking a few deep breaths. “Who goes first?”

 

“I say we go with the one who thought of it first,” Donghae suggested, nodding to Changmin.

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Fine then. Who is going to test me?”

 

“Yunho?” Kyuhyun suggests, and gets a scoff from Changmin.

 

“Yeah cos I’m going to be nervous with my boyfriend touching me,” the male retorts and Kyuhyun glares at him.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Kyuhyun nearly pulls his neck as he gawks at his boyfriend. “What.”

 

Donghae shrugs. “It’s just touching.”

 

Kyuhyun wants to argue, but then he feels Yunho move to sit next to him as the other two rearrange themselves.

 

“It’s only a bit of fun,” Yunho assures him softly, and Kyuhyun tries to shift away from him, reminded of how close they had just been.

 

“Isn’t five minutes too long?” Donghae asks as Changmin sits down in front of him.

 

“You think highly of yourself,” the male comments.

 

Kyuhyun jumps slightly at feeling Yunho’s arm press against his as he laughs.

 

“Okay fine, let’s do it for.. three minutes?” The oldest suggests and both males nod.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as he grabs for the remote and turning the tv on, needing something to keep him from thinking about the warmth spreading down his arm and the male’s musky aftershave he can smell.

 

As he puts a random music channel on, Kyuhyun glances to see that the game has already begun.

 

Changmin’s sat there, smirking as Donghae’s hands uncross his legs so that he can shimmy into the space.

 

“Who do you think will win?” Yunho whispers to him, and Kyuhyun gasps at the unexpected tickle against his ear.

 

Shuddering from the tickle, Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I-I dunno.”

 

Yunho hums as he continues to watch them. Donghae’s playing it safe so far, only running his hands up and down the male’s long legs, squeezing him at different spots.

 

“I think Min will win,” Yunho finally says as Changmin continues to smirk.

 

Kyuhyun watches as Donghae’s hands move to the male’s feet. “If he-”

 

Changmin shrieks out in laughter as Donghae tickles his feet.

 

Kyuhyun can’t help but grin at his boyfriend winning.

 

“You-”

 

“I didn’t cheat,” Donghae cuts over Changmin’s argument. “We said any touch could be done.”

 

Changmin slumps back down, sulking. “Fine. What do you want me to take off?”

 

Kyuhyun eyes the male’s attire, wondering what his boyfriend will say.

 

“What do you think, Hyun?” Donghae asks him, surprising him.

 

“I dunno?”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes at the lame answer. “Take your sweater off.”

 

“How original,” Changmin grumbles.

 

“Right!” Donghae claps, eager. “Since I won, I have to play the ‘victim’ now.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head at his boyfriend’s excitement. “You’re too confident,” he tells him.

 

“And since I lost I get to choose who touches you!” Changmin jumps in, eyes determined.

 

Donghae nods.

 

Changmin smirks. “Yunho.”

 

Kyuhyun’s grin falls off his face.

 

The oldest raised an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend before nodding. He got up from his place beside Kyuhyun, going over to where Donghae was sitting expectantly whilst Changmin crawled over to where his best friend sat.

 

Once Changmin was beside him, Kyuhyun slapped his arm, earning a yelp.

 

“What was that for?” Changmin whined.

 

Kyuhyun glared. “You chose _Yunho_?” he hissed.

 

The youngest held his hands up in defense. “Hey, you’re dating the guy. It’s only about being fair.”

 

“Yeah, and they slept together,” his best friend retorted.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Just watch, Kyu. It’s not as if they’re still sleeping together now.”

 

Grumbling under his breath, Kyuhyun turned his gaze back to his boyfriend and Yunho, his breath caught at the slightly intimate position they were in.

 

His eyes were fixed on Donghae’s face, watching as he looked bored while Yunho carefully ran his hands over his body.

 

“Funny,” Yunho murmured, breathing against Donghae’s ear. “You’re usually so sensitive.”

 

Donghae didn’t say anything, though Kyuhyun was sure his boyfriend was smirking on the inside.

 

He swallowed, watching as Yunho’s hand trailed down his boyfriend’s chest and down to his hips, switching directions to trail it down his thighs again.

 

Changmin shuffled closer next to him, eyes wide. “You know,” he whispered to Kyuhyun. “I’ve never realized just how hot those two can be.”

 

Kyuhyun almost choked. “W-What?”

 

“I mean, look at them,” his best friend insisted, nodding subtly to them. “They’re hot.”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Kyuhyun looked back at them. He bit down harder upon seeing Yunho’s hand switch from outside Donghae’s thighs and to the inside, slowly trailing his fingers up.

 

He held back the urge to make a sound at seeing Donghae struggling to control his face, waiting as Yunho’s hand slowly grew closer to the front of his pants.

 

Kyuhyun watched, feeling his body slowly start to burn as his mind _graciously_ began to picture certain thoughts involving the two of them, along with him being involved.

 

As Yunho’s hand brushed against the front of Donghae’s pants, the male finally jerked, causing Yunho to laugh softly.

 

“I win,” he teased, earning a glare from the younger.

 

Huffing, Donghae shuffled back a bit. “Fine. What do you want me to take off?”

 

“Just the shirt,” Yunho told him with a smirk.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Donghae pouted childishly before unbuttoning his shirt, his mouth growing dry upon realizing that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing any undershirt beneath, revealing his tanned chest.

 

“Okay, I pick who gets to torment you,” Donghae announced once the shirt was shed onto the floor.

 

As soon as his eyes met Kyuhyun’s, the younger knew he was just put into hell.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae said, seeing the pleading look on his boyfriend’s face before it switched to a glare.

 

Kyuhyun grumbled. “I hate you.”

 

“It’s just for fun,” Yunho told him and Kyuhyun had to hold back a retort as he situated himself properly behind the oldest.

 

Yunho gave him a curious look as Kyuhyun remained behind him. Kyuhyun tried to calm the fuck down as he shuffled closer on his knees.

 

“You guys be my eyes,” Kyuhyun orders, mouth dry.

 

Both of them shuffled to sit in front of an amused Yunho. “Ready?”

 

Yunho nods, his posture relaxed.

 

That annoys him.

 

Here he is, about to have a nervous breakdown because of all the _unnecessary_ scenarios his imagination was cooking up to make him flustered, and this man was sitting there, chilled.

 

Kyuhyun lightly placed his hands on the male’s toned back, and he nearly shudders at feeling how hard the muscles are beneath his hands.

 

Donghae was softer than Yunho.

 

“Have you even started?” Donghae asks, puzzled.

 

“Yeah, he has,” Yunho answers for him.

 

Kyuhyun trails his hands up to the male’s nape and lightly trails a nail up it.

 

“Still nothing, Kyu.” Changmin informs him.

 

Gritting his teeth, he pushes aside his shyness and just does whatever the fuck he wants to get the reaction he demands from the male.

 

So he digs his nails in and drags them down the male’s spine as he presses close, his hands gripping the male’s sides as Kyuhyun lightly blows on the male’s nape.

 

“That was a twitch!” Donghae explodes. “Yun, no, don’t cheat!”

 

Changmin shuts him up, declaring that he never saw it.

 

Kyuhyun glares at the pair of them.

 

“Guys…” he warns them, his hands moving down so that he can feel the edge of Yunho’s t-shirt.

 

When both promise to pay extra attention, Kyuhyun pushes his hands up the male’s spine, feeling how hot his skin is.

 

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Yunho teases.

 

Kyuhyun’s answer is his hands dipping down to the waistband of the male’s jeans.

 

Kyuhyun debates whether or not to go through with it and drops his head onto Yunho’s shoulder, hiding his face.

 

“Hyun?” Donghae calls in concern.

 

Kyuhyun chickens out and moves his hands around to the male’s front, and at the first feel of the male’s soft abs, Kyuhyun yanks himself away, breathing hard.

 

Before he can even move, Yunho is spinning around to face him.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a loud squeak as he topples back onto the floor with Yunho caging him.

 

Kyuhyun gapes up at him at seeing the male’s face flushed. “You-”

 

“They were lying,” Yunho whispers.

 

The younger stared at him cluelessly, face slowly turning red before he heard Changmin’s voice call out to them, snapping them both out of whatever trance they were in.

 

As Yunho pulled away, Kyuhyun quickly got up and headed over to his boyfriend’s side, clinging onto him for dear life.

 

He shuddered, gripping him tightly while inhaling Donghae’s scent.

 

“Well, that was new,” Donghae murmured, tucking his boyfriend against his side, and Kyuhyun completely missed the looks the other three were sending to each other. “How about we move onto the next game?”

 

“What next game?” Kyuhyun asked, peeking up.

 

Changmin beamed. “It’s just a simple spin the bottle game,” he began, clapping his hands together excitedly, causing Yunho to chuckle as he pulled his boyfriend onto his lap. “But of course, there is a little twist to it.”

 

At that, Kyuhyun swallowed. “A twist?” he repeated dumbly.

 

His best friend nodded eagerly. “It’ll be fun,” he said, already reaching somewhere.

 

Kyuhyun briefly wondered where exactly Changmin had the time to even think about all of these games.

 

But the thoughts were discarded when Changmin took out three dice, showing them all to everyone.

 

“And just what exactly is that you’re holding?” Yunho asked, peering at the three objects his boyfriend was holding in his hand.

 

The youngest beamed. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.” He paused upon seeing the looks on their faces. “Oh, relax. It won’t be anything bad.”

 

Kyuhyun snorted. “Liar.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Changmin turned to his boyfriend, who looked at him confused.

 

“Yunho, you start,” Changmin said eagerly as he handed his boyfriend the dice and bottle.

 

The oldest blinked slowly, head tilting to the side. “So...which one do I do first?” he asked, sounding a tad uncertain.

 

Looking somewhat amused and exasperated at the same time, Changmin gestured to the bottle. “Spin the bottle,” he instructed. “And then roll the dice.”

 

Yunho stared at his boyfriend for a moment before nodding, ordering everyone to get into a proper circle first and then placed the bottle on the ground. As soon as it was steadied, he spun it.

 

Everyone watched as the object spun around before it gradually began to slow.

 

Kyuhyun felt a little choked, hoping and praying it wouldn’t land on him.

 

It didn’t.

 

But it landed on Donghae instead.

 

“Now what?” Yunho asked, looking at Changmin.

 

Changmin grinned. “Roll the dice.”

 

As Yunho rolled the dice, Kyuhyun’s eyebrows raised to his hairline at spying a few words on them.

 

He heard Donghae choke a little. “Kinky, Min.”

 

Changmin grins as he crawls to see what the dice say. “Okay so, Donghae you have to….give Yunho a lick on his….tummy.”

 

Kyuhyun mouth drops.

 

Yunho starts to laugh, already removing his t-shirt. “Tame.”

 

Donghae is trying not to laugh as he crawls over to where Yunho is reclining slightly.

 

“Is there a time limit?” Kyuhyun rushes out as Donghae settles himself in front of the male.

 

Changmin nods. “30 seconds.”

 

Kyuhyun wants to die.

 

Donghae’s head lowers and from where Kyuhyun is sitting, the view is all wrong.

 

Or right.

 

Yunho couldn’t stop smiling as Donghae began to lick his tummy. “I have to put up with this for 30 seconds?”

 

Changmin nods as he keeps the time. “Make it interesting.”

 

Yunho gasps, caught off guard with something Donghae does.

 

Kyuhyun squeezes his thighs as he tries to stop the sudden rush of arousal that came on from the noise and the position they’re in.

 

As Changmin calls for Donghae to stop it, Kyuhyun’s entire body is starting to burn.

 

As Donghae spins the bottle, Kyuhyun shudders as it lands on him.

 

Donghae smirks as he rolls the dice.

 

Kyuhyun holds his breath as he watches them roll and then stop.

 

Changmin rushes to see what they say. “Kyuhyun, you have to receive a suck from Donghae at your…”

 

“At my where?” Kyuhyun grits out as his boyfriend crawls over to him slowly, his eyes eager.

 

Changmin grins. “Nipple.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped, too stunned even as his boyfriend slowly began to unbutton his shirt, sliding the material off of his shoulders. He did jerk, however, when he felt his boyfriend start to mouth at his chest.

 

“D-Donghae,” Kyuhyun gasped softly.

 

Donghae didn’t say anything as he wrapped his lips around a nipple, causing the younger to shudder at the action.

 

Reacting instinctively, he threaded his fingers into Donghae’s hair, tugging at the strands.

 

When he felt him start to suck, he let out a whine, biting his lip in embarrassment upon remembering that Yunho and Changmin were in the same room. However, he felt his resolve slowly to start to break when his boyfriend started to become eager.

 

“Come on,” he heard Changmin coax gently. “Just let it all out, Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, shuddering before he heard Changmin call the time.

 

He slumped, breathing heavily as Donghae pulled away, tugging him for a kiss before pulling away.

 

“Your turn, Kyu,” Changmin said.

 

Fighting to get himself back together, Kyuhyun reached for the bottle and spun it, swallowing hard when it landed on Changmin, who grinned.

 

Ignoring his best friend’s leer, he grabbed the dice and rolled it, watching as it dropped down to the floor.

 

Everyone immediately leaned close.

 

“Well,” Yunho spoke up. “Looks like Kyuhyun’s going to have to give Changmin a stroke on the neck.”

 

Kyuhyun turned red.

 

“What?” he squeaked.

 

Donghae nudged him. “It’s pretty tame compared to what I had to do.”

 

At that, Kyuhyun can’t argue.

 

Shuffling over to his best mate, Kyuhyun orders for him to turn around.

 

Changmin shakes his head. “Nope.”

 

“Min…” Kyuhyun growls out.

 

Changmin grins. “Come and stroke me then.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns at that while Yunho nearly chokes on his beer he’d retrieved from the table.

 

“I hate you,” Kyuhyun hisses as he strokes Changmin’s neck. “Start counting.”

 

Changmin watches him intently. “Kyu?”

 

“What?”

 

“Let me kiss you again.”

 

Kyuhyun gapes at him, hand freezing. “W-what?”

 

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “You can’t stop.”

 

Kyuhyun is so flustered that he starts to shake.

 

Changmin grabs his wrist, stilling him. “Hey…”

 

“It’s f-fine,” Kyuhyun grits out as he continues with the stupid dare. “How much longer?”

 

“You can stop now,” his mate says softly and Kyuhyun stops, but doesn’t move away.

 

Changmin’s hand on his wrist squeezes slightly. “You didn’t answer me.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows as he stares at his best friend, feeling the other two watching them.

 

“Let him pass,” Donghae says as Kyuhyun is unable to speak due to him being flustered.

 

Changmin looks disappointed and that alone hits Kyuhyun in his gut at how much his friend actually wanted to kiss him.

 

Kyuhyun shuffles back to Donghae’s side as Changmin spins the bottle.

 

The next round is uneventful, having it being Changmin tickle Yunho, and with Kyuhyun still so focused on Changmin’s question.

 

“Brat,” Yunho gasps while Changmin grins.

 

As Yunho spins the bottle and it lands back on Donghae, Kyuhyun snaps back to attention as his boyfriend sighs.

 

“If I get another boring dare,” his boyfriend whines as Yunho rolls the dice.

 

“Yunho, you have to kiss Donghae on the lips.”

 

Kyuhyun has to bite his lip hard not to whimper as Yunho crawls over to his boyfriend.

 

Scrambling out of the way, Kyuhyun can’t take his eyes off them as Yunho tugs Donghae close, his hand gripping the back of his hair, causing him to hiss slightly.

 

“Ready?” Changmin whispers.

 

Yunho answers by kissing Donghae, his boyfriend clutching at the male as Yunho easily controls and leads the kiss.

 

Kyuhyun feels achy all of a sudden, and squirms slightly, trying to hide how hot seeing those two kiss is.

 

When Donghae moans as Yunho pulls him closer, making Donghae straddling him, Kyuhyun can’t keep himself quiet as he lets out a desperate whimper.

 

He feels Changmin slip to his side. “Turned on?” the male whispers and Kyuhyun nods, unable to deny it anymore.

 

He feels Changmin’s soft lips brush against the back of his shoulder. “Want me to take the edge off?”

 

Kyuhyun glances at him as the sounds of those two kissing grow louder.

 

Changmin’s giving him that look again, the one where he wants to devour something.

 

Kyuhyun shudders and acts.

 

Changmin moans, holding Kyuhyun steady as he kisses him hard, desperate to feel just how much Changmin desires him.

 

When he felt Changmin clutch at him, Kyuhyun began to bite his bottom lip, beginning to suck on it as he could feel his body start to react.

 

It was only when he heard a throaty moan from his boyfriend did he pull back, looking over to see Donghae clutching at Yunho’s shoulder while the oldest began to mouth at his neck, their hips rolling against each other.

 

The sight of it made Kyuhyun whimper, the sound growing louder when Changmin leaned close to press kisses against his collarbone, making Kyuhyun remember he was still shirtless.

 

At the reminder, he tugged on Changmin’s hair, giving his best friend another deep kiss. “Help me undress those two,” he whispered against his lips.

 

Groaning, Changmin nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Kyuhyun in order to crawl over where their boyfriends were still making out.

 

At seeing his boyfriend’s face flushed, Kyuhyun groaned, tugging him away from Yunho’s grasp in order to kiss his boyfriend deeply while working on trying to get his pants off. He only managed to get it down halfway before he began to demand his boyfriend to take the rest of it off, which he did hastily.

 

“Fuck,” Donghae breathed out, keeping Kyuhyun close as he rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s, earning a whimper from him.

 

Kyuhyun panted softly, bucking against him again in order to receive more friction, only to make a sound of surprise when Yunho suddenly tugged him into a kiss. He clawed at the male’s shoulders, desperate for more while feeling Donghae still grind against him.

 

“Fuck, Kyu,” he heard someone breathe out, but didn’t care enough to figure out who.

 

He was suddenly pulled away from Yunho, causing him to whine before watching as Donghae tugged Yunho into a kiss, his fingers already working on getting the oldest’s pants off.

 

Changmin slithered back to Kyuhyun, starting to palm him as they watched their boyfriends make out, both of them moaning as Yunho grabbed Donghae’s ass and squeezed it while the latter managed to get Yunho’s pants off.

 

“I told you they’re hot together,” Changmin whispered against his ear, causing Kyuhyun to nod shakily.

 

Groaning at the hot scene before them, Kyuhyun spun around to kiss his best friend again, his nails digging into his shoulders as he forced Changmin’s lips apart to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

 

Losing themselves into the kiss, Kyuhyun clutches at Changmin’s neck as he feels the male squeeze his rear, groaning in complaint at Kyuhyun still wearing pants.

 

Kyuhyun gasps in surprise when he feels someone come up behind him to kiss at his neck, hands moving around to unfasten his pants and push them down his thighs.

 

“Stand,” Yunho orders, and Kyuhyun forces himself from Changmin as he shakily rises to his feet so that Yunho can take his pants off.

 

Changmin’s mouth nuzzles the front of his boxers as his hands trails up his thighs. “These off as well,” he orders, and Yunho’s hands do the deed, leaving Kyuhyun naked in front of them all.

 

Kyuhyun hurries to sit down so he doesn’t feel so exposed, but Yunho’s hands on his hips stop him.

 

“Donghae, work on getting Changmin ready.”

 

Kyuhyun shudders as his boyfriend’s hand briefly brushes his side as he moves in front of Kyuhyun to drag Changmin away.

 

Watching as Donghae pins the male to the floor and seeing Changmin respond back a little aggressively, Kyuhyun moans as his boyfriend meets the aggression head on.

 

“Min likes power play,” he hears Yunho murmur as he stands up, and Kyuhyun swallows as he feels just how well endowed the male is through the thin material of his boxers.

 

Kyuhyun moans as Yunho’s hands run up his front, his head leaning back against him as he rutts his butt against against him, to feel more.

 

Yunho breathes heavy at that and pushes against Kyuhyun, making sure the thick outline of his cock can rub him perfectly.

 

Kyuhyun reaches behind to push the material down and Yunho stops him, spinning him around and picking him up easily, hands gripping his cheeks.

 

As Changmin cries out, Kyuhyun’s dumped onto the sofa with Yunho slipping between his thighs.

 

Kyuhyun knows its coming, but he still jerks, crying out as Yunho’s mouth goes down on him.

 

Clinging to the sofa, Kyuhyun tries to crane his neck to see what the other two are doing.

 

He gets his answer as Donghae drags Changmin up, forcing the male to straddle him as they kiss still, both of them naked as Changmin rutts against him.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun whimpers out, and Donghae breaks the kiss and both of them look at them.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Changmin hisses as he rutts faster at seeing Yunho suck Kyuhyun off.

 

Donghae fists Changmin’s ass and makes him press firmer against them, moaning as he does so while keeping eye contact with Kyuhyun.

 

“Pull on him,” Donghae pants out. “Fuck, don’t be shy, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun groaned, threading his fingers into Yunho’s hair and tugged on it, jerking when the oldest moaned around him.

 

He shuddered, mouth hanging open as Yunho continued to suck him, making little whimpering noises as he felt Yunho scratch the outside of his thighs.

 

Hearing a loud groan, Kyuhyun looked over, watching as Changmin was suddenly on his back, Donghae hanging over him as he kissed him. A glance down and he moaned upon seeing his boyfriend stroke his best friend, the taller male jerking up against him.

 

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun breathed out, head thrown back when Yunho pulled away from him. He closed his eyes as the oldest tugged him into a deep kiss, shuddering  as the male proceeded to stroke him.

 

“Yunho,” he heard Donghae call out. “Yunho, fuck.”

 

Yunho chuckled deeply, causing Kyuhyun to whine as the oldest slipped away from him in order to join the two on the floor.

 

Kyuhyun watched as the two shared a  kiss before Donghae walked over to join Kyuhyun on the sofa, kissing him deeply.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun whined when they pulled away, baring his neck as Donghae pressed kisses against his throat.

 

At hearing Changmin moan, Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped over to the two on the floor, seeing Yunho rub his cock against Changmin’s ass, the sight of it causing his mouth to grow dry.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Do you like seeing them, Kyu?” Donghae whispered into his ear, voice deep and husky. “Can you imagine what it would be like? Having the two of them join us like this? Having Yunho taking you?”

 

Kyuhyun whined, clutching at his shoulders as Donghae suddenly twisted him underneath the head.

 

He trembled, head going from side to side.

 

“Or would you like to see Yunho take me instead?” Donghae breathed out, sucking on a spot underneath his ear.

 

Kyuhyun moaned, breathing heavily. “Yes, yes. Fuck, yes!”

 

“Is he ready?” Yunho asked, grabbing Donghae’s attention.

 

Chuckling, Donghae shook his head, nodding towards Kyuhyun. “You finish prepping him and I’ll finish prepping your darling Changminnie.”

 

“Come here first,” Yunho ordered, dragging Donghae off of Kyuhyun in order to kiss him deeply.

 

Kyuhyun had to stroke himself as he watched Yunho and Donghae be rough with each other, both so familiar with each others body that it didn’t take long before both of them were moaning.

 

“Stop, Kyu!” Changmin orders as he sees what he’s doing. “Yun!”

 

Yunho looks over to see what he was doing and Kyuhyun’s heart rams up into his mouth as Yunho slaps Donghae on the rear and pushes him from him and into Changmin’s direction.

 

“You want to come?” Yunho asks as he looms over Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun nods and gasp as Yunho grabs for him to stand up. Kyuhyun nearly sobs as the male rubs against him, his boxers causing the delicious sensation against his aching cock.

 

Kyuhyun clings to him, mouthing at his chest and moaning at the male’s taste.

 

Yunho’s hands move to his rear and squeezes him before parting them, causing Kyuhyun to buck.

 

Kyuhyun cries out as Yunho spanks him, sobbing now with need as Yunho rubs the sore spot.

 

“You’re going to get on the floor, on your hands and knees, and you’re going to watch Donghae whilst I’m gone,” Yunho orders, and Kyuhyun nods, trying to calm down.

 

Yunho ducks down to kiss him again, and Kyuhyun’s chest tightens at how slow and sweet it is.

 

When the male pulls away, Kyuhyun goes to do as he was told.

 

As he places himself into position, Kyuhyun whines as Changmin presses back against Donghae’s fingers which were inside him.

 

“Lube?” Donghae questions, and throws the bottle over Kyuhyun’s head at Yunho.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, not even feeling Yunho anywhere near him.

 

But he does hear a soft thud, and as much as he wants to look, Kyuhyun doesn’t want to disobey Yunho.

 

So he watches his boyfriend, watches how Changmin’s back bends a he tries to fuck himself faster whilst hiding his face on his arms, his butt high in the air.

 

“I can’t see,” Kyuhyun whines to himself as Changmin’s long wavy hair gets in the way of his face.

 

Changmin shakes its so its out of the way and give Kyuhyun a smile at seeing how he was positioned. “You’re going to love what he’s going to do.”

 

Kyuhyun feels a presence behind him and breathes faster as he feels Yunho’s hand part his cheeks.

 

“You should see this, Min,” Yunho teases as a finger lightly traces over his hole, causing Kyuhyun to whimper.

 

Changmin chuckled breathlessly. “His face is all I need to see,” he said before moaning as Donghae suddenly pressed deeper inside of him. “Oh, fuck!”

 

“You should see yourself first,” Donghae teased first, slowly starting to fuck Changmin with his fingers.

 

The youngest whined, pressing back against him.

 

“You’re both so beautiful,” Yunho whispered, causing both of the two to whine softly.

 

Donghae chuckled as he made Changmin roll onto his back, leaning down to kiss at Changmin’s chest, and Kyuhyun felt his hips jerk as Yunho pressed a finger inside of him.

 

He whined, straining to keep himself upright as he felt the oldest slowly start to stretch him.

 

Yunho’s techniques were different from Donghae’s, but Kyuhyun still felt immense pleasure as he began to stretch him.

 

Moaning softly, he bent down a bit, his ass higher, shaking as Yunho continued to stretch him.

 

“Fuck, Hae,” he heard Yunho breathe out. “Has he always been this tight?”

 

Donghae chuckled softly. “Feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

 

“Hell, yes.”

 

“Yah,” Changmin called out, his breathing even. “I’m still right here.”

 

Kyuhyun looked over at his best friend, a groan escaping from him at seeing the male jerk as Donghae leaned down to mouth at his chest, teeth gently tugging on his nipples.

 

“He’s ready,” Donghae finally announced after a moment, pulling away from Changmin, who whined at the loss.

 

He felt Yunho press a few kisses against his back, shuddering as he felt himself being stretched.

 

“So is he,” Yunho said, causing Kyuhyun to whine when his fingers slipped out of him.

 

Blinking a few times, he watched Yunho and Donghae share a kiss before switching places, causing Kyuhyun to jerk upon feeling his boyfriend rub the head of his cock against his hole.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun whined, clawing at the ground.

 

Donghae chuckled softly, pressing kisses against his shoulder blades as he slowly began to press himself inside of his boyfriend. “Watch them, Kyu,” he whispered. “Watch how Yunho takes Changmin.”

 

Whimpering softly, Kyuhyun did as he was told, lifting his eyes just in time to see Yunho sliding into Changmin, his best friend making such a lewd sound that had his own cock twitching.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun began, panting. “Oh, fuck, Hae.”

 

Donghae chuckled, beginning to shallowly thrust into his boyfriend, groaning when he felt him clench around him. “Damn it, Kyu.”

 

“Yunho!” Changmin cried, causing Kyuhyun to look back over at them, seeing his best friend claw at Yunho’s shoulder. “Yunho, don’t fucking tease!”

 

Yunho chuckled, leaning down to kiss him before thrusting into him faster.

 

Changmin let out a cry as he wrapped his legs around the male, pushing his hips up and meeting Yunho as the male drove into him.

 

Kyuhyun saw Yunho’s pace slow and Changmin’s hips bucked trying to get him to move faster again, calling Yunho all sorts of names as Yunho looked over at them.

 

Donghae moved to slow withdraw from him fully and Kyuhyun reached back to stop him, whining as he shook his head.

 

“I need to move you,” Donghae chuckles as he shallowly rocks into him to keep him happy.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun complains, despite the flooring was starting to make his knees ache already.

 

He hears Changmin gasp and looks to see Yunho slowly standing up, holding Changmin securely whilst still being inside him. Changmin tightens his legs around him, his arms around Yunho’s neck, and gives his boyfriend a filthy look. “What are you doing?”

 

Yunho nods at the sofa and Kyuhyun looks over his shoulder to see Donghae nod. “Break my sofa and I’ll break-”

 

Donghae quitens him with a deep sharp thrust, causing Kyuhyun to whine as he pushes back for more.

 

Meanwhile, Yunho settles them onto the sofa with Changmin on his lap, the younger male moaning as he slowly pleasures himself as Yunho moves aside the other pillows, making room.

 

“Come on,” Donghae whispers as he slips from Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun hurries to follow his boyfriend as he sits down next to Yunho.

 

“Look at him,” Yunho whispers to Changmin, his hands stopping his rocking.

 

Changmin looks behind him to see Kyuhyun standing there, biting his lip as Donghae applies a little more lube to himself.

 

Changmin gives him a smirk. “Well, come on then, join us.”

 

Donghae holds his hands out for Kyuhyun to grasp, giving him leverage as he straddles his boyfriend, his leg pressing against Changmin’s.

 

“So we’re going to do all the work?” Kyuhyun says as Donghae guides his head to entrance, shuddering as the male’s hips press up, pushing the head in.

 

Kyuhyun hides his face in the crook of Donghae’s neck as he pushes down, taking more of Donghae in, his hands clawing at the male’s chest.

 

“Changmin…” he hears Yunho moan out, and then he feels someone’s hand gripping his hair gently and pulling so that he can’t hide no more.

 

Changmin’s moving, one hand clutching Yunho’s shoulder as he rides him while his other runs through Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

Kyuhyun watches Changmin’s hips as he starts to ride his boyfriend, wanting to match the pace.

 

Changmin gives him a smirk as both of their boyfriends moan, clutching at their thighs. “Time that we play with them, right?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, smirking himself as Changmin’s hand slips from his hair.

 

Looking back at his boyfriend to see him watching Kyuhyun intensely, Kyuhyun rolls his hips down, biting his lip to stop the shaky moan as Donghae groans softly, pressing up for more.

 

“You’re gonna tease me?” his boyfriend whispers, and Kyuhyun does it again, slower this time, making sure to tighten around him.

 

Donghae’s hands clutch at his cheeks to push him down further as he moans, making Kyuhyun gasps as he bucks.

 

Swooping down to kiss him, Kyuhyun starts to bounce a little, making Donghae moan against him mouth as Kyuhyun parts to pant, feeling the burn in his thighs as he keeps up the teasing pace.

 

He hears Yunho whisper a curse and looks to see Changmin leaning back, hands braced behind him on Yunho’s knees as he circles his hips, just the head inside him as Yunho growls for him to stop it.

 

Donghae kisses his temples and Kyuhyun stops the teasing and rides him properly, whining at how good it feels as Donghae helps him with his speed and balance.

 

Changmin watches him, his mouth parted as he watches Kyuhyun rocks down on Donghae.

 

“That’s hot,” he murmurs, causing Yunho to look as well and hearing a groaned agreement.

 

“Put on a show,” he hears Donghae whisper to him, kissing his neck as Kyuhyun throws his head back to cry out at brushing his spot. “Let them hear.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands latch themselves into Donghae’s hair, holding him against his neck as the male bites him, whimpering in delight as he feels him suck at his skin, marking him, causing his hips to stutter and making Donghae moan softly.

 

He feels a hand squeeze his ass cheek, and Kyuhyun gasps as he sees Yunho watching him as Changmin feels him.

 

“Do it,” Kyuhyun pants out as he slows down, eager.

 

Changmin’s hand strokes him some more, before Kyuhyun’s given what he wants.

 

As he jolts, biting his lip to keep in the whine, Donghae stops sucking at his neck to groan out, “ _fuck_!”

 

“Min, please,” Kyuhyun begs desperately as he tries to turn, and Changmin leans for him, hand grabbing his chin.

 

As they kiss, Kyuhyun clutching at the back of the male’s head as they both continue to fuck themselves, he hears Donghae whine, Yunho moaning.

 

It was only when he heard Donghae let out a whimper did he pull away, moaning at the sight of his boyfriend and Yunho kissing, the latter's hand in his hair.

 

The sight of it caused Kyuhyun to increase his pace, moaning as Changmin stroked him and Donghae hitting that spot inside him.

 

He tugged Changmin in for another kiss, making small whimpering noises as he began to chase after his release.

 

He eventually came when he felt someone smack his rear again, causing him to buck as he moaned loudly, coming all over Changmin's hand as he clenched around Donghae. Kyuhyun pulled away and dropped his head onto his boyfriend's chest, shuddering at feeling the male come inside him.

 

Breathing heavily, he heard Changmin cry out, looking over to see him clutching at Yunho as he came, the oldest following shortly after with a loud groan.

 

For a moment, none of them moved, merely basking in the afterglow.

 

Kyuhyun whined when he was tugged up, feeling Donghae slip out of him, but then made himself comfortable when he was placed back down onto his boyfriend's lap, snuggling against him.

 

"Damn," Changmin finally said. "That was hot."

 

Yunho chuckled breathlessly. "Figured you'd be into that."

 

Humming, Donghae kissed Kyuhyun's cheek. "We have you two to thank for the idea."

 

Kyuhyun blushed, whining as he hid his face in the crook of Donghae's neck.

 

"How adorable," he heard Yunho tease.

 

Changmin snorted. "Now he gets all shy and cuddly. How do you even like that?"

 

"He's adorable when he's like this," Donghae defended, running his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair. "And he's mine."

 

Yunho chuckled. "Not unless we do this again."

 

"How about we wait a few months?" Changmin suggested. "I am exhausted."

 

Kyuhyun blocks the mini moment of bickering those two start to do, and he feels Donghae nuzzle him, getting his attention.

 

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun questions quietly peeking to look at his boyfriend.

 

Donghae nuzzles his nose with his own, causing Kyuhyun to smile. “You okay?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, smiling. “I’m good.”

 

Donghae smiles, relieved. “Good.”

 

Kyuhyun closes his eyes as he reaches up to kiss him sweetly, hearing the other two quieten.

 

“You know, I never really noticed until now at how much of a sickening sweet couple you two are,” he hears Changmin retort and a light slap sounds, causing him to hiss.

 

“You can get like that,” Yunho laughs.

 

They pull away to see Changmin blushing.

 

“I hate you,” he hisses as Yunho leans up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

 

“Don’t worry,” he tease, “your secret is safe with us, Changminnie.”

 

“I told you not to call me that in front of people!”

 

Kyuhyun smirks as Donghae hugs him. “Aww, Changminnie,” he teases, causing Changmin to give him a murderous glare.

 

“You just wait,” Changmin threatens. “I’ll make sure the next time this happens you won’t be getting any sort of release.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“I think next time we do this at our place,” Donghae chirps in. “That way we can do whatever we want without bringing the other dorm residences to your door.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin slowly blink, then they both blush in mortification.

 

Kyuhyun hides his face as his boyfriend laughs at his embarrassment while Yunho tries to calm Changmin down but isn’t doing a good job considering he’s too busy laughing.

 

All four of them quieten as a quick tap on their front door sounds.

 

They look over to see a piece of paper slip under the door.

 

Both of them nearly hurt their boyfriends as they rush over to read it.

 

_Kinky bastards ;p_

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin both hide in their rooms after seeing the note, leaving their boyfriends to deal with the mess in living area.

 

And both plot to get back at their friend, Minho who had wrote the sarcastic note.

 

Definitely their place next time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
